Heavenly Lies
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Inaho tidak mengerti, ingatan terakhirnya adalah Count Cruhteo yang mencambuknya tanpa ampun, dan Slaine Troyard yang menusukan besi panjang langsung ke jantungnya. Rasa sakitnya bahkan masih terasa. Lantas, dua laki-laki yang mirip dua pembunuhnya ini siapa? Kenapa mereka mengaku menjadi ayah dan kakaknya? Cover by sarahamalia
1. Satu

**Heavenly Lies**

.

Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

.

.

(1)

.

* * *

.

Iris delima menatap langit-langit, hanya atap berwarna abu-abu yang bisa dilihatnya.

Ia rindu dengan langit luas berwarna biru cerah yang indah.

Sudah berapa lama ia disekap di tempat ini? Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau... setahun?

Entahlah. Dikurung di tempat tertutup membuatnya buta waktu. Tidak ada jam atau kalendar di sekitar. Di sini—ruang yang seperti penjara—hanya ada tembok, dan rantai yang mengikat kedua tangannya ke atas—memaksa tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri meski kakinya tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang terbilang ringan. Bukan karena ia, Inaho Kaizuka, adalah anak yang lemah. Ia mengikuti sekolah khusus pelatihan militer. Tentu, di sekolahnya itu ketahanan fisik seperti menjadi sebuah keharusan untuk calon prajurit sepertinya. Setiap pagi, ia dan teman-temannya diwajibkan untuk lari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus putaran guna memperkuat fisik mereka.

Tapi karena perutnya sudah lama tak diisi makanan atau minuman. Dan sekali lagi, Inaho tidak tahu sudah berapa lama itu.

Tempat ini begitu sesak dan pengap, membuatnya muak. Ia ingin menghirup udara bebas yang segar seperti di bumi.

Omong-omong...

Bagaimana keadaan Bumi? Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya? Bagaimana... perangnya?

 **CETAR!**

"AH!"

Cambuk kembali dihujankan ke tubuh polos bagian depannya. Garis merah baru terbentuk, menindih garis keunguan samar yang telah lebih dulu eksis. Inaho menggigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan jeritan juga air mata yang memaksa keluar akibat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Ia lupa kalau dirinya sedang disiksa oleh Count Cruhteo.

"Bagaimana, Inaho Kaizuka, apa kau sudah berubah pikiran?"

Ia berusaha melirik sang pelaku pencambukan. Sepasang manik kemerahan itu menatap ganas, tak kenal takut, seakan mengatakan, "Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus bekerja sama denganmu." Kemudian ia meludah dan mengenai tepat di wajah pria di hadapannya.

Seketika sang pria—yang diketahui bernama Cruhteo—salah satu panglima perang di pihak Mars membeku. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh pipinya yang basah.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!"

 **CETAR CETAR CETAR CETAR—**

Cambuk diayunkan secara sembarang. Cepat dan kuat. Inaho membelalakan matanya. Tubuhnya mengejang karena rasa sakit—ia tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya, ingin berteriak tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Dan digantikan oleh air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang berantakan.

Inaho tidak sudi. Sampai mati ia takkan mau menghianati bumi atau membantu Mars menang menggunakan dirinya yang katanya jenius ini. Bunuh saja Inaho. Ia tidak takut.

Ia juga sudah lelah disiksa terus-terusan.

"Kau mulai sombong, makhluk Bumi. Jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu hidup setelah ini. Tidak ada gunanya juga aku menyekapmu selama ini. Kau tidak berguna." Cruhteo menghentikan ayunan cambuknya, memberi kesempatan Inaho untuk bernapas dan menikmati perihnya luka akibat cambukan itu.

Ya... cepat bunuh saja dia. Agar dia bisa bertemu orangtuanya di surga sana.

"Slaine Troyard, kemari."

"B-baik, Tuan."

Inaho melirik, sembari menyeimbangkan napasnya yang tak beraturan sekaligus menahan sakit. Count Cruhteo melemparkan tongkat besi yang langsung sigap ditangkap sang pemuda bernama Slaine Troyard.

Slaine Troyard...

...Ya. Inaho tidak tahu banyak mengenai pemuda ini. Yang ia tahu, Slaine selalu mengikuti kemanapun Cruhteo pergi, berada si sampingnya selayaknya pelayan pribadi sang panglima. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam, diam menatapnya yang disiksa tanpa henti. Tak jarang Inaho menangkap wajah khawatir dan bersalah miliki pemuda itu. Bukan berarti Inaho mengharapkan bantuan darinya. Sama sekali tidak. Hanya, Inaho merasa Slaine ini adalah orang baik.

Mungkin. Dia memang kelihatan baik, kok.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanku. Aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku dengan darah makhluk hina ini. Bunuh dia, Slaine. Tusuk tepat di jantungnya."

"...A-apa? T-tapi tuan—"

"Lakukan sekarang, Slaine Troyard," tegas Cruhteo dengan penuh penekanan. "Bukankah akan lebih baik untuknya jika dia mati di tangan makhluk yang masih sebangsa dengannya?"

"B-baik, Tuan. Akan saya laksanakan."

"Bagus."

Cruhteo mundur beberapa langkah, memberi Slaine ruang untuk melaksanakan tugasnya. Slaine berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Inaho tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah Slaine yang menunduk. Ekspresi apa yang tengah dikenakannya? Inaho penasaran.

...Ah. Ya, begini lebih baik.

" _Tolong_ _, lakukan dengan cepat,_ " bisiknya parau, entah pemuda pirang ini mendengarnya atau tidak.

Inaho menutup mata. Bibir itu masih sempat-sempatnya membentuk segaris senyum, senyum miris.

Dari awal Inaho memang tidak akan menyerahkan diri, dan itu berarti ia sudah tahu konsekuensi atas tindakannya ini.

Akhirnya, penderitaannya akan segera berakhir.

 _Yuki-nee, semuanya... **maafkan aku—**_

 **STAB!**

"KUHH...UHH...!"

Sesuatu menusuk dada kirinya. Cepat. Tapi tetap saja ia bisa merasakan sakitnya yang luar biasa.

Ia memuntahkan sesuatu. _Apa ini_... matanya terbuka sedikit, tapi pandangannya buram oleh air mata. Dunia Inaho mengabur. Kakinya melemas dan akhirnya menyerah, tangannya yang terikat rantai itu lah yang membuat ia tetap menggantung.

Kesadarannya perlahan menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang mulai mengambil alih, menumpulkan indra perasanya.

Sebelum gelap menyergap, Inaho merasakan tubuhnya didekap oleh sesuatu yang hangat. Bodoh. Terlambat jika ingin menyelimuti Inaho yang beberapa detik lagi akan mati ini.

 _"Maafkan aku, Inaho-san..."_

 _._

* * *

.

Gelap. Ia merasa tubuhnya dibaringkan di atas sesuatu yang empuk. Hangat... begitu tenang dan damai.

Nyamannya...

Inaho lelah. Baik tubuh juga jiwanya. Ini adalah tempat peristirahatan yang sempurna untuknya. Terbuai oleh kenyamanan ini, rasa-rasanya Inaho tidak ingin membuka matanya.

Tapi kemudian, bunyi aneh mulai memasuki pendengarannya. **_Bip bip bip bip bip_** —Begitu seterusnya.

 _Berisik_.

Lalu, suara lainnya mulai menginvasi. Seperti suara seseorang— _Dua orang_?— yang sedang mengobrol. Apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

... _Siapa?_

.

"Papa, nanti kalau Inaho sudah bangun, kita ajak dia pergi ke Capyper Land, ya. Dulu dia selalu merengek untuk pergi ke sana, bertiga. Tapi papa selalu sibuk."

.

"Nah. Kalau itu mau Inaho, papa akan turuti. Tapi kita harus tunggu Inaho bangun dan pulih dulu, Slaine."

.

 _Slaine_...?

.

"Asik! Hei, Inaho, dengar tidak? Papa bilang kita akan ke sana! Makanya jangan tidur terus, dasar pemalas!"

.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Slaine—"

.

"Biarin, Pa. Biar Inaho cepat bangun. Memang seindah apa sih mimpimu sampai kau enggan membuka mata, Dik? J-jangan bilang kau bertemu Mama!? Mama tolong jangan tahan Inaho di sana—"

.

"Slaine, ssshhh! Kau mengganggunya. Kenapa kelakuanmu kekanakkan sekali? Padahal kau sudah lima belas tahun. Papa terkadang bingung, Inaho terlihat lebih dewasa dibandingkan denganmu, padahal usia kalian terpaut jauh. Siapa sih sebenarnya yang jadi kakak?"

.

 _Tunggu... percakapan macam apa ini_?!

.

"Lho? Kok pakai tanya sih, Pa? "

.

"Semua orang akan berkata demikian jika melihat kelakuan kalian."

.

"Tidak! Om Mazureek mengakui kejantananku sebagai kakak. Lalu—"

.

"Dan kau percaya dengannya?"

.

"Ya! Dia bahkan membuat **Aliansi Pelindung Inaho** denganku. Kami bersumpah untuk melindunginya! Tapi... pada akhirnya Inaho tetap celaka. Kurasa aku gagal... Mama pasti kecewa sekali padaku..."

.

Inaho tidak bisa membiarkan percakapan ini terus berlanjut. Kenapa mereka membawa-bawa namanya? Slaine? Siapa Slaine—

Dan matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Dadanya menegang, membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk saling berpangku melompat kaget.

Inaho menyesuaikan penglihatannya yang buram. Sekaligus mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih mengambang.

"...Inaho?" Namanya dipanggil. Ia menoleh, mendapati wajah remaja yang sedang memandangnya kaget, berikut pria dewasa yang tengah memasang ekspresi tak kalah terkejutnya.

Awalnya, Inaho tidak menyadari siapa dua lelaki di hadapannya, yang tengah memasang ekspresi seperti syok itu. Tapi kemudian, ingatan mulai membanjiri kepalanya. Saling berebut untuk masuk ke kepala—

Itu adalah pria yang mencambuknya setiap hari. Menghajarnya, menendangnya, **_menghancurkannya_**.

"Inaho sudah sadar, Pa!"

...dan itu adalah remaja yang telah menusukkan besi ke jantungnya. **_Membunuhnya_**.

Ketakutan kembali menyelimutinya. Tubuhnya otomatis terbangun. Mengambil sikap defensif, Inaho mundur sampai dirinya menabrak headboard. Walau sudah terpojok, kaki kecilnya tetap mendorong agar bisa menjauh sejauh mungkin.

Kenapa ia begitu ketakutan...?

Oh. Karena mereka orang jahat—

"Inaho—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAAAAAAT!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga. Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya. Air matanya yang tak terbendung, kini mengalir bebas. Isakan keras lolos dari bibir pucatnya.

Inaho takut sekali. _Siapapun_ , tolong selamatkan dia.

"Papa akan panggilkan dokter. Tunggu sebentar, Slaine."

Pria berambut pirang meninggalkan ruangan. Tersisa Slaine dan Inaho yang ketakutan di ruangan.

Inaho terus menangis. " _Jangan sakiti aku_..." pintanya. Berharap belas kasih dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Sang remaja mendekat. Inaho kembali histeris dan berteriak, "JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Tapi tak Slaine indahkan. Dengan sekali terjangan, ia tangkap tubuh kecilnya itu tanpa memberikan kesempatan Inaho untuk kabur.

Inaho menggila. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada si pemuda. Kakinya berhasil menendang perutnya, keras.

"Ukh...!"

 **Strike.**

... _berhasilkah_? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Seharusnya pelukan lelaki ini melemas. Inaho mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dengan memberontak sekali lagi. Tapi, yang ada pelukannya malah semakin mengerat. Slaine menarik paksa kepala Inaho tenggelam dalam ceruk lehernya. Kemudian berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Tenang, Inaho. Mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu—apalagi mencoba memperkosamu lagi. Akan kubunuh mereka dengan tanganku sendiri kalau perlu."

... _Apa?_

.

* * *

.

Cruhteo (45th) adalah CEO di Vers Corporation, perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang teknologi selama lebih dari lima puluh tahun. Bisnis ini sudah diturunkan secara turun-temurun dari generasi ke generasi.

Ia dikaruniai istri yang sangat cantik dan dua putra yang tampan. Sayangnya, istrinya, Saazbaum, telah meninggal saat melahirkan putra keduanya di Jepang.

Putra pertamanya, Slaine Troyard, lima belas tahun, baru memasuki SMA tahun ini. Kedua, Inaho Kaizuka, umurnya baru delapan tahun. Memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan sedikit lemah (inilah yang membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk tindak kejahatan), berbanding terbalik dengan Slaine yang memiliki fisik kuat bahkan di atas rata-rata. Inaho memang terlahir prematur.

Inaho sering jadi korban kejahatan penculikan karena reputasi ayahnya. Selain kaya, Cruhteo juga memiliki banyak musuh di balik selimut. Musuh yang diam-diam menyamar menjadi orang kepercayaannya. Bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayangnya.

Terhitung sampai saat ini, di usianya yang baru menginjak delapan tahun, Inaho sudah enam kali diculik, tapi selalu berhasil diselamatkan. Hanya yang terakhir mereka terlambat. Mereka memang berhasil menyelamatkannya, tapi...

Mereka menemukan Inaho dalam keadaan sekarat dan mengenaskan, babak belur serta telanjang. Diyakini, para pelaku sempat memperkosanya, dilihat dari bercak darah di bagian bawah tubuh mungilnya itu.

Cruhteo murka. Slaine menangis histeris. Keduanya merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah dan kakak.

Tak lama, Cruhteo datang dengan dokter beserta antek-anteknya. Melihat dua putranya yang saling berpelukan membuatnya tertegun di pintu masuk. Sang dokter dan suster langsung mendekat dan menyuntikkan sesuatu ke tangan kurus Inaho dengan cepat. Inaho terlambat menyadarinya, baru ingin kembali memberontak, tubuhnya langsung melemas dan mengantuk. Slaine dengan sigap menangkap tubuh adiknya yang jatuh pingsan. Sang suster menggendong Inaho agar berbaring di kasurnya. Mata Slaine tak lepas dari sosok sang adik yang tak sadarkan diri. Tangannya terus menggenggam milik Inaho. Netra kehijauan terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika melihat betapa terguncangnya mental sang adik barusan, juga ekspresi ketakutan di wajah penuh luka itu. Itu mau tak mau membuat rasa bersalah di diri Slaine kian membesar.

"Tuan Cruhteo, kita perlu bicara."

.

* * *

.

 **Pojok Kiri Penulis:**

Berawal dari fetish family!AU, yang digabungkan dengan jiwa maso sang penulis... lahirlah ini. Haha.

Kok aku ngerasa ini agak mirip sama ff-ku yg punya genre sama juga ya / YGMANA :'( :'(

AKHIRNYA, AKU BISA NYUMBANG DI FANDOM INI. Udah lama pengen nyumbang tapi mikir keras karena belum terlalu mendalami karakternya. ALHASIL JADINYA OOC. Yaudahlah ya, sedikit-sedikit sambil belajar, yang penting hasratku udah terpenuhi :'))

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menjadikan saazbaum 'mama' di sini x'D kan kalo diliat-liat slaine mirip papanya, inaho mirip mamanya, nyambung kan? X'D /G

Oh ya, sazbaaum di sini itu cewe, ya!

Sign,

Nameless Pierrot


	2. Dua

Malam itu, tangisan Inaholah yang membangunkan Slaine serta Cruhteo yang ketiduran ketika menunggui si kecil yang pingsan akibat obat bius.

Itu adalah pukul dua dini hari, Slaine, sekali lagi menarik Inaho ke pelukannya, mengusap bagian belakangnya untuk menenangkannya. Untungnya, tidak ada perlawanan dari si kecil.

Slaine sempat bertukar pandang dengan Papanya. Dokter telah memperingati mereka bahwa ini adalah reaksi yang wajar, bahwa akibat kejadian traumatik itu, besar kemungkinan Inaho kecil akan mendapatkan trauma, dan menurut pemeriksaan ingatan Inaho akan sedikit terganggu akibat beberapa benturan yang dia terima.

Cruhteo saja masih bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dan takut ingin mendekati putra bungsunya karena khawatir Inaho akan histeris lagi.

Slaine memberi aba-aba kepada Papanya untuk mendekat. Cruhteo menurut. Ia mengambil sisi kosong ranjang Inaho.

"Hei. Tidak apa-apa, Inaho." Tangisannya sudah mereda. Yang tersisa hanya isakan kecil, yang sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti. "Di sini ada aku, ada Papa. Kami berdua tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang jahat itu menyakitimu."

"Papa...?"

Sepasang kelereng merah yang berkaca-kaca itu memandang Slaine lugu. Bila mengingat penculikan sadis yang melibatkan adiknya, serta apa saja yang sudah dilalui anak sekecil ini, dada Slaine rasanya kembali sesak. Sesak oleh kemarahan dan kesedihan.

Meski bergetar, ia berhasil memaksa bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum tipis. "Iya."

"Maafkan Papa karena gagal melindungimu, Inaho."

Atensi si kecil teralih pada suara berat yang tiba-tiba menimpali. Baru sadar rupanya. Kini Inaho memandang Cruhteo sama polosnya seperti dia menatap kakaknya.

"Memangnya Inaho mimpi apa?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja. Cruhteo tahu benar seharusnya dia tak menanyakan hal sesensitif ini saat Inaho baru saja terbangun, apalagi dengan mimpi buruk itu lagi. Bagaimana jika putranya kembali menggila dan mengusir mereka lagi?

Dan Cruhteo merutuki kebodohannya itu.

"Saat aku terbangun, dadaku sakit sekali."

Slaine panik. Ingin memanggil dokter, tapi ketika Inaho melanjutkan ceritanya, Slaine kembali terdiam. "...mereka menyiksaku. Aku dipukuli, ditendang, dicambuk setiap hari, dan yang terakhir dia menusukkan besi panjang itu ke dadaku..."

Slaine heran, suaranya saat menceritakan mimpinya—yang bisa Slaine katakan sangat mengerikan—itu tidak bergetar sedikitpun. Begitu stabil... dan ia tidak merasakan ketakutan di sana. Adiknya hanya menunduk, dua tangan mungilnya saling menggenggam. Slaine dan Cruhteo mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian, sampai si kecil menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"...Tapi di mimpiku... di sana..." Dia terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan, dan sempat berhenti, Cruhteo baru saja ingin mengatakan kalau Inaho tidak perlu melanjutkan ceritanya jika semenakutkan itu. Tapi Inaho langsung menggeleng cepat, yang berarti itu tidak masalah.

Keduanya memasang telinga baik-baik.

Dan jawaban yang mereka terima membuat Slaine juga Cruhteo serasa disambar petir.

"...kalianlah pelakunya."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Heavenly Lies**

.

Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

.

FANFIC INI DIBUAT MURNI UNTUK KESENANGAN DAN MEMENUHI HASRAT—BEJAT—PENULIS

.

.

(2)

.

* * *

.

Sejak turun dari mobil, iris kemerahan itu memerhatikan rumah megah yang berdiri di hadapannya. ia melirik halaman yang luas, dengan beberapa bunga dan semak yang ditata warna warni menghiasi beberapa sisi halaman. Tepat di halaman samping rumah, ada pohon besar dan dua ayunan kayu yang terikat di rantingnya yang tebal.

Begitu memasuki rumah, Inaho langsung disambut oleh dua laki-laki yang buru-buru menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Muda Inaho!"

"Inaho-ku akhirnyaaaa~" Mazuurek, dengan mata hijaunya yang berbinar, berlari ke arah Inaho yang ada digendongan Cruhteo. Tangannya direntangkan, bersiap memeluk mereka berdua.

Cruhteo dengan gesit melangkah ke samping kiri, membuat Mazuurek harus mengerem mendadak jika tidak ingin terjerembab ke depan.

"Diam, Mazuurek. Kau ingin menghancurkan anakku, hah?"

Mazuurek cemberut. Menyadari sepasang iris rubi yang tengah memperhatikannya lekat, ia mendekat. Senyum otomatis terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Selamat datang di rumah, Inaho. Bagaimana perasaanmu, Nak?"

"Ah... um. Baik-baik saja, tapi dadaku masih sedikit sakit... er..." jawabnya dengan suara yang kecil. Nampak ragu di ujung kalimat, Inaho akhirnya menyebutkannya. "Paman Mazuurek?" Yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan. Mazuurek yang mengetahui kondisi keponakannya buru-buru menjawab.

"Yap! Ksatria nomor satu, Mazuurek, siap melindungi Anda, pangeran Inaho," katanya semangat. "Oh! Nomor dua adalah Slaine Troyard! Hei, ke mana anak itu? Seharusnya dia mengawalmu!" protesnya ketika tak mendapati keponakan satunya di dekat Inaho.

Cruhteo memutar bola matanya malas. Harklight tersenyum canggung.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu, Cruhteo! Kau iri karena aku tidak mengajakmu bergabung, ha?"

"Kenapa sifatmu malah menyamai Slaine, Mazuurek? Ingat umurmu. Pantas saja kau belum punya istri sampai sekarang."

"E-enak saja! Aku sudah punya calonnya, ya! Lihat saja akan kubawa dia ke sini nanti."

"Ha. Aku tidak percaya." Cruhteo membenarkan posisi Inaho yang sedikit merosot di gendongannya.

"Sombong sekali kau ya, dasar—"

"Sl—ah, maksudku, kak Slaine sedang menurunkan barang-barang di mobil," kata Inaho tiba-tiba, membuat Cruhteo, Mazuurek, bahkan Harklight yang sedari tadi memerhatikan pertengkaran kecil tuannya langsung melirik ke arah Inaho.

"O-oh, begitu? Ah... oke. Aku kira dia melalaikan tugasnya. Aku harus menghukumnya kalau sampai—"

"...kak Slaine selalu berada di sisiku selama di rumah sakit. Um. Papa juga... "

Suasana mendadak canggung. Bingung ingin menjawab apa lantaran Mazuurek tidak menyangka kalau Inaho akan membalasnya... seperti itu. Bukan, bukan! Kenapa pula wajahnya seakan tak menyimpan ekspresi apapun? Ke mana perginya keponakannya yang ekspresif dan...

Ah. Seharusnya Mazuurek sudah tahu. Setelah kejadian kemarin, tak mungkin Inaho tetap sama. Maksudnya... pasti ada sisi dirinya yang berubah. Pasti.

"Hei, Harklight, cepat kemari dan bantu aku!"

Teriakan Slaine dari luar memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Harklight, yang namanya disebut buru-buru bereaksi.

"S-segera datang, Tuan Muda!"

Dia menunduk sebelum pamit undur diri untuk menghampiri majikannya yang lain.

"Harklight...?"

Mendengar suara lemah, yang diyakini milik tuan muda satunya, memanggilnya, Harklight buru-buru menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik, wajahnya sedikit berkeringat. "Y-ya, Tuan Muda Inaho?"

Inaho menatapnya sebentar, matanya tajam memerhatikan Harklight dari kepala sampai ujung kaki—Harklight dibuat takut oleh tatapan yang terasa mengintimidasi itu—sebelum menggeleng dan menjawab pelan. "...bukan apa-apa."

"Ah... kalau begitu saya ingin membantu tuan muda Slaine dulu, ya. Katakan saja pada saya jika ada hal yang anda inginkan. Permisi."

Harklight pergi dengan setengah berlari. Setelah punggungnya tak terlihat lagi, Cruhteo berkata kepada anaknya. "Harklight itu pelayan setia keluarga kita, Inaho. Dia yang biasanya mengawal Slaine kemana pun dia pergi." Mengerti kalau anaknya tidak mengenali Harklight, Cruhteo menjelaskan. "Dia anak yang baik. Kau—dan Slaine—juga sering bermain dengannya dulu. Dia sudah seperti kakak bagi kalian. Oh ya, Umurnya baru dua puluh dua tahun. Tidak perlu takut, oke?"

Inaho menggumam dan mengangguk paham.

"Kurasa kau lelah. Saatnya istirahat, Inaho. Papa akan mengantarmu ke kamarmu."

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya, Inaho!"

.

* * *

 _._

 _"...B-bagaimana bisa kami yang melakukannya... aku... tidak akan pernah melakukan hal sejahat itu pada adikku sendiri, Inaho!" bentaknya yang membuat Inaho di pelukannya terkejut. "Dan lagipula, kau bisa mati kalau jantungmu kutusuk!"_

 _"Cukup, Slaine."_

 _"Oh. Ya Tuhan. Maafkan aku... aku hanya... kukira kau akan menceritakan tentang penculik itu..."_

 _"...aku tidak tahu, tapi saat ini hanya itu yang kuingat. Dan..."_

 _Mungkin otaknya itu yang memaksa Inaho untuk melupakan segala kejadian menyedihkan itu, pikir Cruhteo. Anak sekecil Inaho mana mengerti._

 _"Ah. Bukan apa-apa... maafkan aku."_

 _"Bukan salahmu, Inaho. Sungguh."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Setelah yakin putra keduanya tertidur di kamarnya, Cruhteo kembali turun. Mendapati Mazuurek yang sedang menyesap teh dengan tenang di ruang tamu.

Ia duduk, mengambil tempat di sebelah saudaranya.

"Hei, Mazuurek, menurutmu apa aku harus memberhentikan Inaho dari sekolahnya? Maksudku... aku berpikir untuk menggantinya ke home-schooling," tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Cangkir teh diletakkan hati-hati di atas meja kaca, menyebabkan bunyi denting halus. Mazuurek lalu berkata dengan tenang. "...ya. Mengingat kejadian yang sering menimpanya. Dan yang terakhir itu sungguh-sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan. Untuk saat ini kukira itu lebih baik."

"Begitu..." Terlalu berisiko jika ia terus membiarkan Inaho berkeliaran di luar. Ini yang terbaik. Meski harus menyita kebebasannya sebagai anak-anak... Cruhteo tak lagi peduli. Ia hanya tak ingin Inaho melalui sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti kemarin lagi. Ia juga harus memperketat keamanan Slaine di sekolah. "Astaga... semua masalah ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Kenapa mereka harus mengincar anakku? Kalau mereka membenciku, seharusnya akulah yang mereka hadapi. Semua pengecut itu... rasanya aku ingin mencincang mereka."

"Sudahlah, Cruhteo, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang terpenting, Inaho sudah..." Mazuurek memilih kata-katanya. "Aman sekarang. Sepertinya kita memang tidak bisa memercayakan keselamatannya pada orang lain. Untuk sementara, biar Harklight yang menjaga Inaho di rumah. Aku, seperti biasa, akan kemari bila tidak terlalu sibuk untuk menemaninya. Dan kau harus segera kembali karena pekerjaanmu sudah menumpuk."

"Tapi aku punya janji dengan mereka berdua, aku akan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan kalau Inaho sudah bangu—"

"Tapi bukan sekarang waktunya, Cruhteo," potong Mazuurek cepat-cepat. "Lihat, Inaho juga masih belum sehat benar. Kau bilang juga ingatannya terganggu kan? Jangan membuatnya terlalu bingung."

Saudaranya benar. Melihat Inaho yang tampak tak mengenali Mazuurek dan Harklight adalah bukti betapa buruk ingatan putra bungsunya itu. Padahal, selain dengan Slaine, Harklightlah teman bermain Inaho selama ini. Dia juga yang bertugas mengantar jemput sekolah kedua putranya. Mazuurek, di sisi lain juga terlampau sering mengunjungi dua keponakannya. Terkadang mengajak mereka pergi jalan-jalan ke luar, Harklight tak pernah meninggalkan sisi dua tuan mudanya.

Sementara Cruhteo sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Tentang kondisinya yang belum membaik... itu juga benar. Kepalanya masih dibabat perban, lukanya belum kering benar dan mungkin masih harus dililit oleh perban untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Ada bekas keunguan di sudut pipi, serta beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"...beruntung Inaho tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. Yang benar saja, memerkosa anak sekecil Inaho? Terlebih menghajarnya sampai babak belur begitu? Sinting. Aku ingin membunuh orang-orang itu dengan tanganku sendiri rasanya," ceplos Mazuurek tanpa sadar.

"Wah. Sejak kapan kau jadi protektif terhadap anak-anakku, Mazuurek?"

"Hei, aku pamannya! Memangnya tidak boleh ya aku bersikap begini kepada keponakanku sendiri?!"

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kau menikah dan memiliki anak—"

"HEI—"

"—jika itu kau, aku yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat," — _tidak seperti aku_ , tambahnya dalam hati, murung.

"Kau tidak sedang meledekku, kan?!" Omongan Cruhteo, entah bagaimana membuat muka Mazuurek menjadi merah padam.

"Sama sekali tidak, Saudaraku."

Entah Cruhteo harus berterimakasih atas amnesia yang dialami Inaho, karena dengan ini dia tak pernah menyinggung kejadian itu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Inaho menangis adalah mimpi buruk sama yang hampir selalu menghantuinya selama di rumah sakit.

Cruhteo bingung, selama ini Inaho sering terbangun karena mimpi yang, anehnya, Cruhteo pikir tentang kejadian traumatik yang telah dialaminya. Tentang penyiksaan, juga pemerkosaan itu. Tapi tidak, setiap Slaine bertanya, Inaho berkata itu adalah mimpi yang sama, tentang Cruhteo dan Slaine dan penyiksaan terhadapnya. Dari mana mimpi seperti itu datang? Maksudnya, Cruhteo tidak pernah sedikitpun menyakiti—bahkan mencubit saja ia tidak tega—Inaho. Slaine apalagi, yang katanya menusukkan besi ke dada Inaho, yang dengan kata lain membunuhnya. Rasa sayang Slaine terhadap Inaho itu begitu besar, melebihi Cruhteo bahkan diri Slaine sendiri.

Inaho juga sering mengeluh dadanya sakit, dan ingatannya yang berantakan. Cruhteo sudah bertanya pada dokter yang menangani Inaho, ia tidak perlu khawatir karena itu akan perlahan pulih meski membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar.

Tapi... tetap saja. Rasa khawatir Cruhteo tak bisa terpuaskan hanya karena dokter berkata demikian. Tetap ia menghawatirkan keselamatan kedua putranya, bagaimana kalau yang seperti ini terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau di kesempatan berikutnya mereka tak seberuntung kemarin? Bagaimana—

Kalau mereka berhasil membunuh Slaine atau Inaho, atau bahkan keduanya?

Apalagi... sampai saat ini mereka tak memiliki sedikitpun petunjuk tentang si pelaku. Inaho masih belum bisa ditanyai karena ingatannya yang terganggu, dan memang mengaku tidak mengingat apapun.

Tangan Cruhteo tanpa sadar mengepal, Mazuurek dapat melihat urat-uratnya yang timbul terlihat keunguan saking kuatnya. Dia membungkus tangan Cruhteo yang mengepal sampai gemetar itu dengan miliknya. "Tenang, Cruhteo. Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku jamin."

Tangan itu masih gemetar untuk beberapa saat, sebelum perlahan mulai tenang, dan berhenti sepenuhnya. Cruhteo menghela napas berat.

"Seandainya dia masih hidup, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

"Jangan menyesali hal yang telah terjadi, Cruhteo, dan jangan menyalahi takdir! Yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini adalah berusaha agar kejadian seperti ini tak terulang lagi."

Kata-kata Mazuurek membuat Cruhteo sedikit tenang. Satu-satunya saudaranya yang selalu berada di sisi Cruhteo di kala suka maupun duka adalah Mazuurek ini. Mana peduli saudaranya yang lain tentang musibah yang baru saja dialaminya? Menengoknya saja tidak. Yang mereka pedulikan hanya harta, harta, dan harta. Cruhteo mulai curiga jika dalang dibalik semua penculikan Inaho adalah saudaranya sendiri yang iri dengan kesuksesan Cruhteo, iri karena ayah mereka mewariskan perusahaan kebanggaan keluarga ini kepadanya.

.

.

.

 ** _"—Nao-kun... Nao-kun... BANGUN NAO-KUN!"_**

Matanya terbuka lebar. Suara seseorang— _perempuan_?—yang memanggilnya histeris itu benar-benar mengagetkannya.

 _Gelap_. Inaho bangkit, sempat panik saat menyadari matanya tak bisa melihat apapun. Seperti kucing, iris kemerahan terlihat berkilau di tengah kegelapan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia sampai dapat mendengarnya. Panik. Matanya melirik sekitar. _Gelap_. Ia masih tidak bisa melihat apapun, sampai—

Suara derit pintu, perhatiannya teralih ke sumber suara. Ada seberkas cahaya yang masuk ke dalam, dan sosok seseorang—

Detik berikutnya, lampu menyala. Ruangan kembali terang. Kamar yang didominasi oleh warna krim terlihat jelas sekarang. Lemari-lemari kaca yang berjejer, isinya dapat terlihat jelas. Buku, juga robot-robot yang dipajang. Hei. Bukankan robot berwarna oranye itu mirip dengan robot yang biasa dikendarainya? Kalau tidak salah namanya... Mustang 22?

...Jadi Inaho suka robot?

"Oh. Kau sudah bangun, Inaho? Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu karena ini waktunya makan mal... ya ampun, kau menangis lagi!"

Oh benar. Sepulang dari rumah sakit, Inaho dibawa oleh Cruhteo, orang yang mengaku sebagai Papanya ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

Slaine mendekat. Tahu-tahu, kepalanya ditengadahkan agar menghadap wajah kakaknya. Dan pipinya diusap-usap pelan.

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku menangis..." jawabnya jujur. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya...?" gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Slaine.

"...apa kau bermimpi tentang kami lagi?" tanya Slaine ragu. Inaho melirik, mendapati wajah muram orang yang mengaku kakaknya, yang sedang menunduk tak berani menatapnya.

"...bukan kalian. Hanya... maafkan aku, kak, ingatanku hanya sedikit bercampur."

Ya. Bercampur. Inaho sampai bingung membedakan mana yang mimpi dan kenyataan.

Seingatnya, dia adalah remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Tinggal di Jepang dengan kakak perempuannya. Kondisi saat itu benar-benar sangat buruk. Perang melawan Mars, setiap detik orang mati, Inaho dan teman-temannya bertarung melawan musuh, dan...

Dia ditangkap.

Ketika dia terbangun untuk yang pertama kalinya, dua orang... dua orang yang menyiksa dan membunuhnya itu berada di hadapannya. Inaho panik karena saat itu hanya rasa sakit dari cambuk dan besi yang menusuk dadanya yang ada di kepalanya. Dan pelakunya berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan ekspresi syok dan lega di wajah mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka memasang ekspresi begitu? Apa karena akhirnya Inaho sadar? Jadi, dari awal mereka tidak berniat membunuhnya, tetapi menyiksanya, menyiksanya sampai mati? Sampai Inaho gila dan—

Di tengah kepanikan saat itu, remaja yang—Inaho ingat pemuda itu tidak sebesar itu tapi wajahnya begitu muda—menusukkan besi ke dadanya mendekat. Refleks, Inaho berteriak, menyuruhnya menjauh. Tapi dia malah memeluknya. Kenapa Inaho merasa tubuhnya mengecil—oke, Inaho tahu tubuhnya memang terlihat sedikit lebih kecil dibandingkan teman-temannya, tapi sampai pemuda ini bisa mendekap sepenuhnya tubuhnya... bukankah ini aneh?

Ia memberontak, tapi memang dasar pemuda ini yang keras kepala dan begitu kuat, Inaho jadi tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Dan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang Inaho tidak mengerti. Tentang orang-orang jahat yang menyakitinya, melindungi dan _membunuh_. Entah ia tak mendengar dengan jelas.

Baru Inaho ingin bertanya, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi melemas, kesadarannya juga perlahan menghilang.

Kali kedua Inaho membuka matanya, ia dibangunkan oleh rasa sakit di dadanya. Begitu terasa sampai Inaho tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

Sakit sekali, rasanya seperti ingin mati. Mimpinya begitu nyata.

Dan lagi, untuk kedua kalinya, tubuhnya dipeluk oleh orang yang sama, pemuda berambut pirang pucat yang telah membunuhnya di mimpinya.

Perasaan aneh macam apa ini... seharusnya Inaho takut, seharusnya Inaho kabur dari orang-orang jahat ini. Inaho tidak memiliki ingatan apa-apa selain penyiksaan itu, yang ia tahu hanya namanya, Inaho Kaizuka, tapi...

Tapi kali ini, semua rasa takut itu menghilang, Inaho tidak peduli, mau orang ini jahat atau tidak, karena anehnya, ia merasa aman selama di pelukan pemuda ini. Inaho merasa bisa memercayakan hidupnya di tangan orang ini dan ia takkan menyesal.

Maka Inaho melakukan sesuai apa yang ia percayai, sesuai instingnya.

Dan bergantung pada pemuda bernama Slaine Troyard yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya, juga Cruhteo yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya.

Selama seminggu dirawat di rumah sakit, ingatan Inaho perlahan kembali sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi ia merasa itu bukan ingatannya di sini, karena, di ingatannya keadaannya tak sedamai di sini.

Perang di mana-mana. Orang-orang setengah mati bertarung untuk mempertahankan hidup masing-masing, Inaho bukan pengecualian. Ia ikut bertarung, menggunakan robot—ah, di sana mereka menyebutnya _kataprakht_ —berwarna oranye, menghancurkan kataprakht milik lawan, kataprakht yang Inaho gunakan mirip sekali dengan yang dipajang di kamar ini.

Aneh, ya. Seperti di game saja.

Tapi ingatan itu terus berlanjut. Seperti bergerak mundur dari kejadian penyiksaannya, wajah orang-orang di ingatannya juga hanya terlihat setengah-setengah, tak terlalu jelas sehingga Inaho tak tahu siapa mereka. Tapi Inaho bisa langsung mengenali Slaine dan Cruhteo.

Maka Inaho mulai bingung, membedakan mana yang asli dan mana yang mimpi. Kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata damai di Jepang, ataukah kehidupannya di sini, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik yang kelihatannya sangat menyayangi dan mengkhawatirkannya? Tetapi, mengenai memorinya di sini, ia tidak memilikinya sama sekali.

Tapi... Inaho sudah terbangun hampir sekitar dua puluh empat kali di tempat yang sama, dengan orang-orang yang sama yang menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat di wajah mereka. "Selamat pagi, Inaho!" Remaja berambut pirang pucat yang selalu mengatakan kalimat yang sama tak peduli siang atau malam. "Ah. Kau sudah bangun. Apa kau lapar, Nak?" Dan laki-laki paruh baya yang—Inaho malu mengakuinya tapi meski umurnya sudah kepala empat wajahnya itu menghianatinya—masih terlihat tampan dan keren. Ah, mungkin dia kasihan melihat tubuh Inaho yang begitu kecil dan kurus ini makanya begitu manyadari Inaho terbangun dia selalu menawarinya makan.

Inaho, delapan tahun. Pernah ia bertanya di hari keempatnya setelah ia tersadar mengenai dirinya sendiri. Slaine, yang mungkin mengerti akan kondisinya ini menceritakannya dengan semangat. Saat itu Cruhteo sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan.

 _Katanya_ , Inaho itu sekarang sedang bersekolah di Deucalion Elementary School, baru kelas dua. _Katanya_ , Inaho menyukai telur—yang ini ia masih mengingatnya betul. Saat mengatakan Ibu mereka telah tiada, wajah Slaine tampak murung untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum cerahnya itu mengambil alih kembali. _'Tapi Inaho tidak perlu sedih! Ada aku, Papa, dan juga Harklight yang akan menemanimu! Paman Mazuurek juga sering main ke rumah! Lihat, kan, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi!'_

Inaho merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia melupakan kalau umurnya masih delapan tahun di sini.

 _"Berjanjilah, setelah semua selesai, kita akan sarapan bersama lagi, Nao-kun."_

 ** _bzzzzz—!_**

 _"...Kenapa kamu tidak mau menurut, Nao-kun?! Semua ini kulakukan demi dirimu, untuk melindungimu dan duniamu itu!"_

 ** _bzzzzz—!_**

 _"—Bukan Nao-kun yang salah. Kalau mereka melukaimu sudah merupakan kewajiban Nao-kun untuk melindungi diri. Lain kali, jangan nekat melawan mereka semua, oke?"_

 ** _BZZZZZZ—!_**

 _"Nao...BZZZZ...kun...BZZZZZ...jangan..._ ** _BZZZZZ_**...!"

Siapa perempuan itu? Kenapa Inaho merasa ia sangat mengenalnya? Tapi saat ini otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Ia mencoba mengorek lebih dalam, tapi tak ada satupun ingatan yang tersisa tentang perempuan itu, bahkan hanya sekedar nama...

...Tapi suara lembutnya terus terngiang di kepalanya. Memanggil namanya, ' _Nao-kun...Nao-kun...Nao-kun'_ secara berulang.

Jadi, Inaho menampar pipinya sendiri, keras sekali, untuk menghilangkan suara perempuan itu yang tak mau hilang di kepalanya. Suaranya yang memanggilnya lembut, suaranya yang memanggilnya putus asa... itu mulai membuat Inaho takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Inaho?!"

"Sakit..." gumamnya seolah hal itu tidak wajar.

Seharusnya jika ini mimpi, maka tidak akan terasa sakit. Seharusnya.

Tapi berkat itu, kepalanya kembali tenang. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh! Lihat pipimu jadi merah, kan! Ya ampun, Inaho... apa sih yang kau pikir...kan."

Barangkali Slaine menyadari kebingungannya—apa itu terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya ya? Yang sebelumnya Inaho menyangka Slaine akan memarahi Inaho karena kebodohannya—tidak bodoh ia kan hanya memastikan—ekspresi wajahnya jadi berubah seketika. Melembut, mata hijaunya jadi terlihat berair, seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung. Tapi tolong jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri. Ingatanmu akan kembali perlahan, kau harus sabar, oke? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percaya padaku," katanya lembut sekali. Seakan berusaha meyakinkan Inaho tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan selama ada dia di sini.

Mata Inaho menatap dalam pada iris kehijauan. Mengorek barangkali ada kebohongan terselubung di dalam sana. Lama. Tapi, ia tidak menemukannya. Pemuda ini begitu tulus. _Dia bukan orang jahat_. Pemuda ini terlalu polos. _Dia orang baik_.

Sekali lagi Inaho mendapat perasaan bahwa ia harus percaya pada Slaine, pada kakaknya.

Inaho menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada milik Slaine, mendengarkan detak jantung kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"I-inaho?"

Dan Inaho akan memercayakan dirinya pada orang ini, Slaine Troyard. Setidaknya sampai ia mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Aku lapar..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sambil menuruni tangga, dari bawah Inaho memerhatikan tangan mungilnya yang digenggam kuat oleh Slaine. Kemudian ke wajah kakaknya yang memandang lurus. Kalau seperti ini ia merasa menjadi kecil, _sangat_ kecil.

Menyadari sedang diperhatikan, Slaine melirik ke arah sang adik lalu tersenyum tipis.

Ia ketahuan.

"Hari ini paman Mazuurek masak makanan kesukaanmu, lho! Kau pasti suka."

"...b-benarkah?" Agak sulit bagi Inaho untuk merespons omongan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa karena ia masih bingung? Sebagian mungkin karena ia sebenarnya mengenal orang-orang ini tetapi kenyataannya berbeda sekali dengan apa yang diketahuinya. Misalnya, Cruhteo—atau Count Cruhteo, ayahnya. Yang diketahui Inaho sadis dan tak kenal ampun berubah menjadi sosok ayah yang penuh perhatian. Membuatnya kadang tanpa sadar bersikap waspada di depannya. Soal Mazuurek dan Harklight, seingatnya Inaho tidak pernah bertemu mereka jadi ia tak terlalu tahu.

Kalau Slaine...

"Hm. Ah! Apakah kau masih ingat makanan kesukaanmu itu apa, Inaho?"

Ia tak akan pernah melupakannya, terlebih Slaine pernah memberitahunya di rumah sakit bahwa makanan kesukaannya itu adalah— "Telur—"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat, baguslah!" potong Slaine lega. "Kau tidak akan menyesal karena masakan paman Mazuurek itu enaaaaak sekali."

Slaine yang Inaho ketahui bukan laki-laki periang yang mudah sekali menebar senyum (apalagi jika di depan Inaho, ia tak pernah melepas senyum di wajah—ehm—tampan itu). Slaine di mimpi—eh?—atau di ingatannya adalah laki-laki pemurung yang patuh terhadap segala perintah Cruhteo, _bahkan perintah untuk membunuhnya_.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di ruang makan. Ketika Slaine membuka pintu, bau-bau dari makanan yang baru matang langsung menyerbu hidung Inaho, membuat perutnya yang kelaparan meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Di meja makan bagian ujung, duduk Cruhteo yang sedang meminum kopi dengan elegan. Harklight sedang menyiapkan serta menata makanan di atas meja makan. Inaho tidak melihat Mazuurek di mana pun. Mungkin dia sudah pulang? Tapi tepat ketika pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya, Mazuurek muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa piring berisikan lauk di kedua tangannya.

Slaine melepas genggaman tangannya, berlari ke meja makan, menarik satu bangku lalu berteriak kepada Inaho yang masih mematung di ambang pintu. "Kemari, Inaho!"

Inaho menurut. Berjalan pelan mendekati meja makan. Slaine mengangkat tubuhnya agar duduk di kursi yang lumayan tinggi. Dari sini ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Cruhteo yang tersenyum hangat menyambutnya. Slaine dan Harklight yang ribut di sisi kanan dan kirinya menawari berbagai macam lauk di atas meja, hampir semua lauk mereka berdua sendokkan ke piring milik Inaho. Mazuurek memarahi keduanya dan mengatakan, "Kalian pikir Inaho akan menghabiskan semua itu! Sekarang, duduk di meja masing-masing!" titahnya, tak sadar menunjuk-nunjuk sendok sayur di tangannya ke dua lelaki itu. Harklight berbisik pelan, "Pastikan kau habiskan makanannya agar cepat pulih, Inaho." Lalu duduk manis seperti perintah Mazuurek. Eh? Barusan Harklight memanggilnya 'Inaho'? Bukan 'tuan muda Inaho' seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Slaine merengut, mengatakan "Dasar paman Mazuurek galak!" Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, yang sukses membuat Mazuurek terpancing dan hampir mendatangi Slaine di meja seberang, siap menyerang dengan senjata sendok sayur di tangannya. Tetapi deheman keras dari Cruhteo dan deathglare darinya sukses membuat Mazuurek terhenti, dan mau tak mau duduk di sebelah saudaranya itu dengan pasrah.

Slaine tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya, lalu berbisik-bisik ke Inaho di sebelahnya, "Lihat, paman Mazuurek lucu ya, masa takut sama Papa! Haha!"

"Slaine," teguran dari sang ayah membuatnya seketika diam dan menjawab 'Ya!' dengan lantang dan mulai menyendok lauk ke piringnya. Terbukti, tidak hanya Mazuurek, tapi Slaine sendiri juga takut pada ayahnya.

Inaho meraih sendok dan garpu, menggenggamnya kuat dengan tangannya yang kini mengecil. Matanya kembali memerhatikan anggota _keluarganya_ yang lain.

"Hei, jangan dibuang! Kau harus makan sayurnya agar sehat, Cruhteo!"

"Diam. Kau bukan ibuku dan aku tidak suka brokoli, paham?"

Tanpa Inaho sadari, untuk pertama kalinya ketika terbangun di sini, senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir merahnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak bu...kan...?" Slaine yang baru saja melirik ke Inaho mendadak speechless, dan—

"—WAAAA BARUSAN INAHO TERSENYUM! PAPA LIHAT TIDAK? INAHO AKHIRNYA TERSENYUM!" Slaine berteriak heboh sambil menunjuk Inaho yang kini sudah kembali memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Mazuurek yang sedang mengunyah makanannya langsung menelannya dengan susah payah. "E-EH!? MANA-MANA AKU TIDAK LIHAT? COBA ULANG SEKALI LAGI, INAHO, AKU HARUS MENGABADIKANNYA!"

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam? Ini sedang makan malam! Astaga..." Cruhteo sakit kepala. Perhatiannya teralih pada Inaho yang sedang memandang bingung Mazuurek dan Slaine, yang sedang sibuk dengan pertengkaran aku-beruntung-karena-aku-melihat-senyumnya-dan-kau-tidak-ha!. "Nah. Abaikan orang-orang berisik ini, Inaho, lanjutkan saja makanmu dengan tenang, oke."

Inaho mengangguk. Menyendok satu suap nasi dan omelet yang diambilkan Harklight ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya perlahan. Lalu...

"—AKU MELIHATNYA!" teriak Mazuurek lebih kencang.

"APA YANG PAMAN LIHAT, HAH, HAH?"

"HA! KAU PASTI TAK MELIHATNYA, KAN? YA KAN?—"

"KALIAN BERDUA DIAM ATAU KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" Cruhteo yang murka menggebrak meja. Membuat Mazuurek dan putranya terlonjak dan seketika terdiam. Harklight yang sedari tadi menutupi telinganya akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

Tapi Inaho terus menyendok nasi dan makanan enak di piringnya dengan penuh gairah, tak memikirkan kekacauan yang—sebenarnya—disebabkan oleh dirinya.

Omelet buatan paman Mazuurek benar-benar enak.

.

* * *

.

POJOK KIRI PENULIS:

KONSENTRASIKU TERGANGGU SELAMA NGETIK INI GEGARA BAYANGIN SHOTA INAHO YWLH /MAAFKAN HAMBA/

DAN APA INI—APA-APAAN INI AKU BUAT HAREMINAHO?!


	3. Tiga

Hari ini, Slaine bilang dia akan tidur bersama di kamar Inaho. Katanya takut Inaho terbangun di tengah malam dan bermimpi buruk lagi. Kalau ada Slaine, dia bisa langsung menenangkan si kecil, katanya pada Papanya seusai makan malam tadi.

Cruhteo setuju-setuju saja, apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Slaine (soal Inaho yang bermimpi buruk sampai menangis itu), tadinya Cruhteo malah ingin mengajak Inaho untuk tidur di kamarnya. Tapi karena Slaine sudah menawarkan lebih dulu, dia jadi lega.

Jadilah, setelah makan malam, melihat Inaho yang sudah menguap kembali, Slaine mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. Sudah lama rasanya sejak mereka tidur di satu ranjang yang sama, berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Inaho lagi-lagi terbangun.

Kali ini bukan karena mimpi buruk, tapi karena ketika tangannya tak sengaja meraba sisi sebelahnya-ketika dirinya tanpa sadar ingin memeluk sesuatu yang hangat yang seharusnya berada di sana-dan tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Bagian yang ditiduri kakaknya dingin.

Ia melirik jam digital di meja samping kasurnya, pukul satu lewat lima belas pagi. Ke mana perginya Slaine?

Inaho ingat, kesadaran terakhirnya adalah Slaine yang memeluknya dan menyenandungkan lagu yang membuat matanya mengantuk. Padahal Inaho baru saja bangun beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi matanya langsung otomatis menutup ketika mendengar senandung merdu dari bibir kakaknya itu.

Ah... tubuh kecil ini benar-benar membuatnya cepat lelah.

Di tengah temaram ruangan ini, Inaho melihat ada seberkas cahaya dari kamar mandi kamarnya yang pintunya terbuka sedikit. Slaine sedang buang air, pikirnya. Inaho berniat melanjutkan tidurnya, ketika telinganya menangkap suara gumaman tak wajar dari dalam sana. Karena suasana kamar yang begitu sunyi, ia jadi bisa mendengarnya. Itu suara Slaine.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa lama Slaine berada di sana? Jika hanya untuk buang air, kenapa rasanya begitu lama?

Ia bangkit. Melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya mengusap ujung matanya yang berair sambil sesekali menguap. Ia mendorong pintunya pelan lalu mengintip ke dalam. Dilihatnya Slaine yang tengah menghadap wastafel, tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya seperti meremas, sementara tangan satunya berpegang pada wastafel itu sendiri, seolah menopang tubuhnya.

"-kalau waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkannya... Inaho pasti... Inaho pasti tidak akan melalui kejadian mengerikan itu. Slaine bodoh-"

"Kak?" panggilnya pelan, terdengar mengantuk.

Tapi suara kecilnya ternyata sampai ke telinga Slaine, karena beberapa detik setelah itu, Slaine berbalik ke arahnya. "Ah! I-inaho, kenapa kau ada di sini...? Apa kakak mengganggu tidurmu-?" tanyanya agak gugup. Hanya sekali lihat, Inaho langsung tahu kalau Slaine habis menangis. Matanya itu kelihatan sembab dan merah, juga kacau.

Inaho mendekat tanpa menjawab. Slaine dibuat panik.

"-M-maaf karena aku berisik, aku janji aku tidak akan mengganggumu lag-"

Dan Inaho langsung memeluk pinggang Slaine, membuatnya bungkam seketika. Ingin sekali Inaho memeluk Slaine seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika Inaho sehabis bermimpi buruk, merangkap tubuhnya dalam kehangatan yang menenangkan, yang membuatmu aman. Tapi karena keterbatasan tinggi (kenapa dia ini kecil sekali sih, huh) jadi Inaho memeluk sesuai yang ia bisa.

"Tidak perlu dipaksakan, Kak. Semua bukan salahmu."

Sekarang Inaho mengerti mengapa ia merasa aneh ketika melihat Slaine tersenyum padanya. Mungkin Slaine menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian yang-Inaho ingat saja tidak-menimpa dirinya ini. Inaho selalu merasakan kesedihan dan takut jika berada di dekatnya; Slaine terlalu lembut padanya, seakan menganggap Inaho adalah boneka kaca yang rapuh, yang disenggol sedikit saja akan hancur. Inaho itu kuat, lho. Setidaknya itu yang ia percayai.

Maka ia tidak ingin membuat Slaine terjebak di dalam perasaan tersebut. Ia tahu percis dua perasaan itu-apa itu kesedihan, apa itu rasa takut. Ia, rasanya sangat familiar dengan perasaan ini.

"I-inaho...?"

Apapun itu, Inaho meyakini ini semua bukan salah Slaine. Adapun yang harus disalahkan adalah Inaho sendiri, karena ia terlalu ceroboh dan lemah.

Oke, ia mengakuinya sekarang.

"Aku memang belum ingat. Tapi... aku hanya merasa ini bukan salahmu, Kak."

Karena insting Inaho berkata demikian, dan seseorang berkata ia harus selalu memercayai instingnya, segila apapun itu.

"Inaho..."

Slaine berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi mereka. Kini Inaho berganti memeluk leher Slaine erat. Tangannya mengusap helai kepirangan milik Slaine yang pucat. Sekarang, saatnya Inaho yang menenangkan Slaine.

Slaine akhirnya membalas pelukan Inaho, melingkarkan dua tangannya di tubuh kecil adiknya. Membawanya semakin menempel.

"...kak?"

"T-tetaplah seperti ini, sebentar saja. Aku tidak mau kau melihat wajah menangisku. Mau ditaruh mana harga diriku?"

...tapi aku sudah melihatnya. Balas Inaho dalam hati, memilih tak menyuarakannya.

.

* * *

.

 **Heavenly Lies**

 **Aldnoah Zero (c) Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **.**

 **((Mention of rape))**

 **.**

 **(3)**

.

* * *

.

Kelopak matanya bergerak tak tenang, sudah beberapa menit ia dalam kondisi begitu.

 _"Bagaimana rasanya?"_

 _"S-sakit... hentikan-ah!"_

Sekarang, kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, memberontak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, tak ada suara yang keluar. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

 _"K-kak Slaine... papa... tolong... Nao takut... hiks..."_

 _"Tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu, Sayang. Kau akan dikurung di sini selamanya."_

 _"Hiks... takut... Nao takut... l-lepaskan aku, kumohon pam-ah!"_

 _"K-kak Slaine!"_

 _"DIAM!"_

.

 _"Kau berikan dia berapa banyak cairan itu?! "_

 _"Dosis biasa, aku cuma mau dia diam sedikit-"_

 _"Bodoh! Lihat-lihat, Tolol. Dia ini masih kecil, jangan kau samakan dengan dosis biasa! Kenapa sekarang dia jadi diam begitu?! Hei, kau, kau bisa mendengarku?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Aaaarrrgghhh... Gara-gara kau semuanya berantakan. Kita belum boleh membunuhnya, tapi kalau sudah begini... Sudahlah, tinggalkan dia! Hanya tinggal hitungan waktu sampai dia mati. Cih. Tidak berguna. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan nyawa kita. Rombongan penyelamat anak ini sedang menuju kemari."_

 _._

 _"Sampai jumpa, sayang. Terima kasih atas waktumu. Kalau kau beruntung, kita akan bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan."_

 _Wajah itu mendekat, melumat bibirnya lembut. Tidak ada perlawanan darinya. Inaho membiarkan lidah si lelaki bermain dengan miliknya. Menekan kepalanya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam, bahkan sampai sesuatu yang lembek itu meraba tenggorokannya._

 _"Kau yakin tidak perlu membunuhnya? Kalau anak ini sampai mengenali wajah kita-"_

 _"Tidak akan. Tidak lihat wajah kosongnya itu? Ya... Terima kasih kepada ketololanmu itu kali ini kita tidak perlu mengotori tangan kita dengan darah anak ini."_

 _"Bos! Ayo cepat!"_

-dan suara bantingan pintu yang keras itu menyadarkannya.

Inaho kembali ke kenyataan, mata bulatnya kembali menemukan langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna krim, ia tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Ia menutup matanya. Mencegah sebulir keringat yang hampir mengalir memasuki matanya. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya juga terasa lepek.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ketika Inaho terbangun karena mimpi buruk, pasti ada Slaine atau papanya yang langsung memeluknya. Kali ini, ia sendirian. Inaho membuka matanya kembali, lalu meraba sebelah kasurnya di mana seharusnya kakaknya terbaring. Dingin dan kosong. Ia ingat semalam kakaknya tidur dengan memeluk dirinya erat. Setelah Inaho menemukan Slaine yang menangis di kamar mandi, Slaine tidak membiarkan Inaho melihat wajahnya. Saat menggendongnya kembali ke kasur pun, kepalanya tetap ditenggelamkan di ceruk lehernya. Inaho memaklumi, jadi ia hanya menurut.

Tidak mau terlalu terbawa perasaan, ia perlahan bangkit. Mimpi barusan masih terbayang jelas di kepalanya. Itu... bukan mimpi buruk biasa yang sering menghantuinya. Bukan Slaine yang menusuk dadanya ataupun papanya yang menyiksanya. Itu... adalah pria berbadan gemuk yang berdiri di depannya, dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya. Tidak hanya satu, ada tiga orang yang ia lihat mengelilingi dirinya. Mereka menamparnya ketika mulutnya menangis meminta ampun, mereka menamparnya ketika ia memanggil nama papa juga kakaknya. Mereka juga melakukan sesuatu... sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Inaho tidak tahu apa itu karena dirinya di mimpinya itu menutup matanya, atau dirinya di sana menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saja, perutnya terasa mual. Kedua tangannya langsung menutupi mulutnya, mencegah sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya.

Apapun itu, itu pasti sesuatu yang menjijikan sampai membuat Inaho ingin muntah begini.

Apa ini... ingatan milik Inaho di sini?

Inaho masih belum sampai pada tahap dia mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia memiliki asumsi, bahwa jiwanya tertukar ke tubuh Inaho kecil ini, mungkin ini di dunia lain? Percaya dunia paralel? Lantas, bila ia bertukar jiwa, berarti jiwa Inaho kecil berada di tubuhnya yang seharusnya sudah mati. Kalau begitu... apakah pemilik sebenarnya tubuh ini sudah mati? Untuk sementara anggap saja begitu, dan meskipun apa yang dipikirkannya inilah yang benar-benar terjadi, Inaho tak terlalu peduli. Ia-lah yang sekarang menempati tubuh ini, ia takkan hidup seperti Inaho lama. Ia akan hidup selayaknya Inaho Kaizuka yang ia tahu.

Bukan Inaho kecil yang polos, atau yang riang gembira, atau lemah ini.

Jam digital menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi, tak heran kalau Slaine sudah pergi. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing-ia sering sekali merasakan ini setelah mendapatkan mimpi buruk, Inaho pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan berendam, bajunya benar-benar basah oleh keringat.

Setengah jam kemudian, Inaho sudah berada di ruang makan. Tak menemukan siapa-siapa, ia memutuskan menengok ke dapur karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah sana. Barangkali ada paman Mazuurek yang sedang memasak omelet untuknya? Percaya diri sekali kau, Inaho. Tapi sungguh, omelet, tidak-bahkan seluruh masakan pamannya itu benar-benar enak.

"Harklight...?" Panggilnya ketika menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang sibuk memotong sayuran. Padahal hanya memotong, tapi wajah tampannya terlihat serius. Belum lagi gerakan tangannya yang lihai seperti koki andal. Inaho baru tahu kalau Harklight juga pandai memasak.

Mendengar suara tuannya memanggil, Harklight langsung melirik ke pintu, di mana Inaho berdiri.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Inaho!" Bibirnya otomatis tersenyum ramah. Meletakan pisau dapur di tangannya, Harklight langsung berlari mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi. Ke mana papa dan kak Slaine?"

Tangannya digandeng, dibawa ke ruang makan.

"Oh. Tuan Cruhteo sudah berangkat pagi tadi bersama Slaine. Mereka tidak ingin membangunkan Anda. Ah. Apa anda lapar? Tunggu sebentar akan saya buatkan sarapan."

Inaho mengangguk, mengambil posisi duduk di kursi yang sama seperti semalam ia duduki.

Lima menit kemudian, pelayannya itu datang membawa nampan berisikan susu putih hangat dan roti isi, diletakkan di hadapannya. Inaho mengambil roti isi, ditengoknya apa isi di dalamnya, menemukan selai berwarna oranye, ia langsung memakannya.

Harklight tahu saja makanan kesukaannya.

"Kak Harklight, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," tanya Inaho di sela-sela kunyahannya. "Tapi kau harus janji jangan beritahu siapa-siapa," tambahnya, setelah berhasil menelan roti di mulutnya.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin anda tahu? Ah, tapi sebelumnya habiskan dulu sarapan Anda. Tidak baik berbicara sambil makan, Tuan Muda."

Inaho menautkan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah kelewat sopan Harklight. Ia merasa ini tidak benar. Ia letakkan roti yang tinggal setengah di tangannya ke piring, meminum susu hangat yang sudah disediakan sampai tinggal seperempat, lalu perhatiannya kembali kepada Harklight yang sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Inaho di sini itu seperti apa?"

"E-eh, kenapa anda menanyakan hal semacam itu...? A-apa ingatan anda benar-benar buruk?"

"Aku sudah sehat. Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir," selanya cepat-cepat. "Ini... seperti aku kehilangan jati diriku. Aku hanya ingin tahu aku yang kalian kenal di sini itu seperti apa..." ia membuat alasan selogis mungkin. "Kau tahu... aku kehilangan semua ingatanku." Wajar untuk orang yang kehilangan seluruh ingatannya menanyakan tentang dirinya kan? Sudah merupakan keajaiban Inaho masih bisa memertahankan kewarasannya, apalagi diselangi mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya ketika dirinya tertidur. Kalau dipikir-pikir, siapa yang bisa tahan?

Mungkin kalau tidak ada kakaknya dan papanya yang menenangkannya dengan pelukan hangat dan kata-kata penenang, Inaho ragu ia bisa melewati segalanya sampai titik ini.

Oh tidak. Ia baru saja mendapatkan satu ingatan, ingatan buruk dari Inaho lama. Mengingat itu membuat tubuhnya gemetar sebentar, untungnya ia langsung bisa mengendalikan emosinya sebelum pemuda di hadapannya sempat menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu denganku. Semalam... kau memanggilku dengan namaku."

"E-eh? B-benarkah? Maafkan saya, tuan muda-"

"Sudah kubilang biasa saja, ehm, kak Harklight." kata Inaho agak canggung, ia merasa tidak sopan jika memanggil Harklight dengan namanya. Harklight, jelas jauh lebih tua dari Inaho, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang sekarang. "Lagipula, papa bilang kau sudah seperti kakak untukku dan kak Slaine, terima kasih sudah menjaga kami selama ini."

Harklight yang sedang duduk di seberangnya terdiam-lalu tak lama semu merah muda mulai menyebar di pipinya. "A-ano... mendengar anda berbicara begitu. T-tentu saja saya akan menjaga kalian."

Jawaban malu-malu dari Harkligt membuat sudut bibir Inaho tertarik ke atas untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum ekspresi datar kembali mengambil alih.

Harklight orang yang baik dan jujur. Ia bisa merasakannya.

"Rumah ini begitu besar, tapi yang tinggal sedikit. Sepi sekali, ya?" pancingnya, berusaha mengorek informasi tentang Inaho sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Karena tinggal di tempat asing tanpa tahu apapun itu mengerikan.

"Ah. Di jam segini memang sepi, Inaho. Tuan Cruhteo kan bekerja, selain itu Slaine dan anda ada di sekolah, seharusnya."

Mungkin Harklight tidak sadar, tapi barusan dia memanggil Slaine tanpa embel-embel tuan di dalamnya. Apa memang seperti itu seharusnya mereka saling memanggil?

"...lalu kenapa aku tidak bersekolah sekarang? Kak Slaine sudah bersekolah lagi? Aku rasa aku sudah baikan."

"Kakak anda sudah dua minggu tidak masuk sekolah demi menemani anda di rumah sakit, bisa-bisa dia ketinggalan pelajaran nanti," katanya tenang. "Tapi soal anda... saya dengar anda akan diberhentikan, demi keselamatan anda."

"Diberhentikan? K-kenapa?"

"Mungkin anda tidak mengingatnya, tetapi penculikan kemarin adalah yang keenam yang telah anda alami. Dan itu yang terburuk."

"A-apa?"

"Tuan belum memberitahukannya?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Kak Harklight, tolong ceritakan," pintanya mendesak.

Mungkin penculikan ini berhubungan dengan mimpi buruk yang didapatnya pagi tadi. Bisa menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

"...apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harklight ragu.

Inaho mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah." Setelah menimbang-nimbang sambil menatap mata Inaho langsung cukup lama, dia menyetujui. "Karena status keluarga ini, kau seringkali jadi incaran para penculik di luar sana. Mereka selalu meminta uang dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit sebagai tebusan. Mereka tidak menyakitimu bahkan kebanyakan memerlakukanmu dengan baik selama kau tidak melawan-oh kau pernah bilang padaku. Setidaknya itu yang lima penculik sebelumnya lakukan."

"Tapi yang terakhir ini... benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Mereka tidak meminta tebusan apapun, hanya menelepon untuk memberitahu kalau kau ada di tangan mereka. Mereka bilang, "aku akan menghancurkan harta berhargamu," kepada Tuan Cruhteo, yang membuat Tuan marah besar. Jadi, Tuan melaporkan ini ke polisi dan menyewa beberapa agen pribadi untuk mencari keberadaanmu.

"Tidak mudah, Inaho. Butuh waktu sampai dua minggu sampai agen-agen itu menemukanmu-sekalipun Tuan telah menyuruh agen terbaik di negeri ini. Ternyata, kau dibawa ke luar negeri. Begitu mengetahui di mana kau berada, Tuan Cruhteo langsung menyiapkan beberapa helikopter untuk misi penyelamatanmu. Tuan Cruhteo melarang Slaine untuk ikut karena takut ini berbahaya untuknya, dia juga termasuk incaran orang-orang jahat itu. Tapi Slaine tetap kukuh dan memaksa sambil menangis ingin mencarimu. Itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya seputus-asa itu.

"Mereka akhirnya menemukanmu. Di gudang tua terpencil di pinggiran kota. Mungkin tahu kalian dalam perjalanan ke sana, jadi sebelum rombongan Tuan Cruhteo datang, mereka telah kabur. Meninggalkanmu dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Aku tidak tahu karena tidak ikut ke sana, harus menjaga rumah ini. Tapi dari yang Slaine bilang-keadaanmu sudah seperti mayat. Matamu terbuka tapi tak menunjukan tanda kehidupan. Mereka kira mereka sudah terlambat. Tapi ketika Slaine memelukmu, dia merasakannya. Detak jantungmu, walau sangat lemah tapi itu ada. Mereka langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit. Kau kritis. Dokter mengatakan ada yang salah dengan kepalamu dan besar kemungkinan kalau kau tidak akan terbangun lagi. Tapi beberapa minggu setelahnya kau terbangun, Inaho. Walau kau mengamuk. kami semua sangat senang. Hanya itu yang saya ketahui."

Meski hanya mendengar cerita dari Harklight, tapi Inaho seakan bisa merasakannya. Dia yang dalam situasi seperti itu. Dia yang menangis setiap hari menunggu pertolongan, dia yang disiksa, dia yang kelaparan, dia yang terus dimarahi tanpa tahu apa kesalahannya.

"-I-inaho!"

Inaho langsung memegang kuat meja di depannya begitu mendengar suara Harklight memanggilnya, beruntungnya ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya sebelum berciuman dengan lantai.

Harklight buru-buru lari ke sisinya, menahan bahu Inaho. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?! Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu-"

"Tidak, kak Harklight. Aku yang menyuruhmu menceritakannya."

"Tapi-apa ada yang sakit? Apa aku harus memanggil dokter?!" Harklight masuk dalam mode mother-hen, membuatnya melupakan ketakutannya barusan dan jadi ingin tertawa-sekaligus merasa senang karena mendapat perhatian dari orang seperti Harklight.

Inaho buru-buru menggeleng pelan. "Jangan. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya mengingat sesuatu yang buruk barangkali... kau lanjutkan memasakmu saja, kak Harklight. Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Tangan Harklight masih menahan bahunya, sementara matanya mencari sang penunjuk waktu di ruangan itu.

"-astaga sudah jam segini?! Sebentar lagi Slaine pulang dan aku belum masak apa-apa...?! baiklah, mari saya antar ke ruang tamu."

Inaho ingin menjawab tidak perlu, ia bisa berjalan ke sana sendiri dan tidak akan tersesat meski rumah ini memang besar. Tapi Harklight keburu menggandeng tangannya, menuntunnya ke tempat tujuan Inaho, dan ia hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Oh ya, Harklight, tidak adakah teman-temanku yang menjengukku?" Iseng, Inaho bertanya.

"...a-apa anda juga melupakannya?"

"Hm?"

"T-tidak. Untuk sekarang sudah cukup, Inaho. Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali, sekarang kau harus istirahat."

Inaho hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Selama perjalanan, mata Inaho selalu memerhatikan dinding yang berhias banyak bingkai berisi foto keluarganya di kiri kanan lorong yang dilewatinya. Ia memerhatikannya lekat-lekat. Ada foto dirinya sewaktu masih bayi yang digendong Papanya, fotonya yang sepertinya masih berumur lima tahun bermain pasir di pantai bersama paman Mazuurek, oh-dan apakah foto bayi berambut pirang yang digendong seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat itu kakaknya, Slaine? Tampan dan manis sekali... Jadi kakaknya memang terlahir menjadi ikemen, huh.

Setelah melewati perjalan yang panjang, mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kau ingin menonton tv?"

Tatapan Inaho terhenti pada salah satu bingkai yang tergantung di atas lemari televisi. "Foto itu... bisakah aku melihatnya?"

Melihat ke arah di mana Tuan Mudanya terpaku dan menemukan benda apakah gerangan yang menyita perhatian Inaho kecil, Harklight tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu. Biar saya ambilkan."

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, Inaho memerhatikan bingkai di tangannya lekat-lekat, sementara kaki kecilnya membawanya ke sofa terdekat. Ia duduk bersandar, iris kemerahan kini terfokus pada salah satu dari lima orang yang ada di foto tersebut, pada bocah berambut coklat yang sedang memeluk anak berambut pirang pucat, kakaknya, Slaine Troyard. Bukan itu yang membuat Inaho bingung.

Harklight memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, sementara Inaho sedang sibuk dengan benda di tangannya. Ia rasa tidak apa-apa jika meninggalkannya untuk saat ini. Harklight akan menyelesaikan tugas memasaknya secepat mungkin.

Bocah ini-yang memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengannya (atau itu memang dirinya) tersenyum lebar sekali. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi susu putih yang tersusun rapi. Saking lebarnya, matanya sampai tertutup. Yang dipeluk, juga tak kalah ceria. Memasang wajah kelewat bahagia, tangan kiri memeluk leher Inaho dan lainnya dimajukan ke depan, dua jari telunjuk dan tengah berdiri membentuk huruf V. Bergeser, di sebelah Slaine, duduk dengan kaki terlipat seperti perempuan sambil tersenyum sopan, adalah Harklight. Di belakangnya, ada Cruhteo yang memasang wajah stoiknya, papanya, dan paman Mazuurek yang tersenyum ramah sambil merangkul papanya.

Inaho seolah bisa mengingatnya, suasana ini... Ia memejamkan matanya.

Angin berhembus lembut, membelai helai kecoklatan.

 _Bahunya diguncang pelan, membuat Inaho harus membuka matanya. "Nao, jangan melamun terus. Cepat habiskan makananmu," kata paman Mazuurek lembut. "Apa kau tidak menyukainya...? Masakanku kali ini tidak enak ya...?" lanjutnya dengan wajah sedihnya._

 _ **'E-eh?'**_

 _"T-tidak! Enak kok! Masakan paman Mazuurek selalu enak! Nao habiskan nih!" Tangannya langsung menyendok banyak-banyak makanan di kotak bekal di pangkuannya, memasukannya ke mulutnya. Belum habis makanan di mulutnya, Inaho sudah menyendok lagi makanan dari tempatnya. Begitu sampai akhirnya ia tersedak._

 _ **Mulutnya berbicara sendiri. Ia tak bisa mengontrol tubuh ini.**_

 _"Pelan-pelan, Inaho." Cruhteo langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih, meminumkannya langsung ke mulutnya. Setelah itu tangannya menghapus air mata di sudut mata anaknya. Mengambil tisu, Cruhteo lalu membersihkan sisa makanan di sekitar mulut putranya hati-hati. "Sudah cukup. Jangan memaksakan diri."_

 _Inaho mengangguk paham._

 _Harklight mengambil dan membersihkan bekas makan Inaho yang berantakan._

 _"Maaf ya, kak Harklight."_

 _"Bukan apa-apa, Tuan Muda."_

 _"Tuhkan, kenapa kamu masih saja memanggilku begitu? Panggil aku dengan namaku, Inaho! Lihat, pa, kenapa kak Harklight tidak mau dengar omonganku? Aku kan tidak suka dipanggil begitu," adunya pada sang papa, Wajahnya merengut._

 _"T-tapi, tuan-"_

 _"Harklight, turuti saja keinginannya. Aku tidak keberatan."_

 _"B-baiklah."_

 _"Lihat lihat, apa yang aku bawa!" Slaine yang sedari tadi menghilang akhirnya muncul dengan menyeret seorang pria baruh baya. Di kepala pria itu, tergantung sebuah kamera. "Paman, tolong foto kami berlima, ya!"_

 _"Slaine, apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _"Papa tidak lihat banyak yang mengambil foto keluarga? Aku juga mau! Kan jarang-jarang kita berkumpul begini. Kita harus mengabadikannya!"_

 _Atas kelakuan putra sulungnya, Cruhteo hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. "Terserah."_

 _"Asyik! Ayo sini Inaho foto dekat kakak!"-_

 _Tangan putih merangkul lehernya, memangkas jarak di antara mereka. Inaho mengangkat wajahnya, memerhatikan kakaknya yang sudah memasang senyum menyilaukannya._

 _Tiba-tiba pipinya terasa panas._

 _Menyadari perhatian sang adik terpaku padanya, Slaine melirik ke arahnya, senyum cerahnya masih di sana, menghiasi wajah tampannya, membuat mata Inaho dipenuhi kekaguman untuk sesaat. "Senyum yang lebar, Inaho!"_

 _"A-ah. Hu'um!" Fokusnya kembali ke depan, memerhatikan kamera yang siap mengabadikan mereka berlima. Inaho menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Senyum lebar. Senyum yang lebar, Inaho._

 _Sampai lensa itu berhasil menangkap potret satu keluarga, dengan dua anak kecil di depan yang tersenyum sangat bahagia._

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian . Harklight kembali ke ruang tamu. Bermaksud menyuruh Inaho untuk makan siang. Jam menunjukam pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh menit. Agak telat memang.

Ia menemukan tuan muda-nya tertidur sambil bersandar di sofa. Dia memeluk bingkai yang Harklight ambilkan erat. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai, tapi Harklight bisa melihat senyum sangat tipis yang terbentuk di bibir merah muda Inaho, senyum yang tak pernah dia tunjukan sejak Inaho kembali ke rumah.

Sepertinya kali ini Inaho sedang bermimpi indah, bukan mimpi buruk biasa yang diceritakan Slaine atau Tuannya selama ini. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Inaho bermimpi normal.

Ia jadi enggan ingin membangunkannya. Memilih membiarkan tuan mudanya untuk menikmati mimpi indahnya, ia mengambil bantal dan membaringkan tubuh Inaho di sofa. Pelukan pada bingkai foto itu masih saja kuat. Harklight mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Inaho agar tak kedinginan.

Tak lama ponsel Harklight berbunyi, ia mendapat sms dari Slaine yang mengatakan bahwa tuan muda yang satunya itu akan pulang telat hari ini dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang~"

Tak ada jawaban, atau bocah kecil yang berlari memeluk kakinya mengatakan "Okaeri, kakak!"

Oh, jangan bermimpi kau bisa kembali ke masa itu dengan keadaan Inaho yang sekarang, Slaine.

Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu, tak sengaja iris hijaunya menangkap sesuatu berwarna kecoklatan di sofa sana. Itu Inaho. Adiknya sedang tertidur di sofa. Slaine hati-hati mendekat, tak ingin membangunkannya.

Berjongkok, ia memerhatikan wajah damai adiknya yang tak biasa. Perasaannya menghangat. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membelai helai kecoklatan Inaho penuh sayang. Lalu tangannya turun ke pipinya dan terhenti di sana. Melihat memar yang masih menghiasi ujung bibir adiknya membuat alisnya berkerut tak senang. Orang-orang brengsek itu... Berani-beraninya mereka melukai adiknya.

Kelopak mata Inaho bergerak-gerak, menandakan sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun, tetapi Slaine tidak menyadarinya.

Sampai mata bulat itu terbuka sempurna, menyadari wajah Slaine yang terlihat tertekan, marah, dan sedih, si kecil akhirnya buka suara.

"...kakak?"

"Ah? Ohayou, Inaho!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cruhteo menyesap kopi yang baru saja dibuatkan sekretarisnya, pelan-pelan, karena masih panas. Menikmati aroma kopi yang menguar memasuki hidungnya, lalu cairan hangat yang melewati tenggorokannya. Diletakkannya kembali cangkir kopi itu ke meja hati-hati. Fokusnya kembali pada berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di atas mejanya.

Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kali.

Banyak sekali berkas yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani. Semua ini adalah hasil dari Cruhteo yang menelantarkan pekerjaannya selama beberapa minggu kemarin untuk mengurusi kasus putra bungsunya, dan itupun belum selesai. Si pelaku yang diketahui lebih dari dua orang masih dalam pencarian.

Bagaimana bisa mereka menemukannya, kalau wajah saja tidak diketahui karena di cctv mereka selalu memakai penutup kepala, agen andal yang sudah ia sewa saja tidak bisa mengungkap identitas si pelaku itu.

Matanya melirik pada jam dinding yang tergantung cantik di ruangannya. Waktu menunjukan pukul tiga lewat lima belas menit sore. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang sebelum jam enam. Ia ingin pulang dan makan bersama dua putranya di rumah. Apalagi Inaho masih dalam masa pemulihan, seharusnya Cruhteo tetap berada di sisinya, membantunya mendapatkan kembali ingatannya yang hilang. Tapi pekerjaannya ini, jika ia terus abaikan bisa menumpuk seperti gunung.

Ya, apa boleh buat. Ia akan membawa sisanya ke rumah dan melanjutkannya nanti malam. Untuk sekarang, ia harus menyelesaikan yang ada di mejanya ini dulu.

Cruhteo baru saja mengambil berkas yang baru setengah diperiksanya, ketika teleponnya berdering. Ia taruh kembali kertas di tangannya dan lebih memilih mengangkat panggilannya, siapa tahu sesuatu yang penting.

"Dr. Yagarai?" gumamnya setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Ada apa dia menelepon? Dr. Yagarai adalah dokter yang menangani Inaho kemarin. Apa ada sesuatu-

Buru-buru diangkatnya panggilan itu. "Halo?" Ia berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin, menekan rasa khawatir yang mulai menyeruak. Cruhteo sebelumnya telah memerintahkan Harklight untuk menghubungi dokter itu jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Inaho di rumah dan langsung menghubunginya.

Takutnya, apa yang dipikirkannya yang terjadi, sampai dokter itu sendiri yang menghubunginya.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Cruhteo. Apa saya mengganggu waktu anda? Maaf menelepon di jam sibuk, tapi ini penting, ada yang ingin saya beritahukan kepada anda. Hasil pemeriksaan terakhir Inaho baru saja keluar."

Cruhteo mengembuskan napas lega. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa, dokter. Bisakah anda memberitahunya lewat sini? Saya sedang sibuk soalnya."

"...tentu. Kemarin saya bilang kemungkinan penyebab Inaho yang kehilangan ingatannya adalah benturan di kepalanya kan? Maaf, itu hanya spekulasi kami. Setelah hasil ini keluar, bukan benturan itu yang membuatnya hilang ingatan. Kami menemukan cairan aneh yang menggumpal di kepalanya. Kemungkinan besar, cairan inilah yang merusak otaknya."

"Cairan apa maksud dokter? Apa cairan ini berbahaya?!" Tubuhnya menegang, hampir diambil alih oleh kepanikan, tapi dokter di seberang buru-buru menyela.

"Tenang dulu, Tuan Cruhteo. Karena kami belum mengetahui dengan pasti apa saja efek dari cairan ini... Yang pasti ini berpotensi merusak ingatannya, itulah mengapa ingatan Inaho hilang sepenuhnya. Sekarang saya mengerti mengapa dia sangat kebingungan. Dia tidak memiliki satu pun ingatan sebelum dia diculik, mengingat namanya saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Saat ini ingatan Inaho itu kosong.

"Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf, besar kemungkinan ingatannya itu tidak akan kembali. Jadi saya mohon, kalian harus bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Jangan terlalu memaksanya untuk mengingat. Buatlah ingatan baru dengannya. Saya takut kalau kalian sering menyinggung tentang dirinya yang lama, Inaho akan meragukan dirinya sendiri dan jadi kehilangan akalnya.

"Oh satu lagi, Tuan Cruhteo. Soal mimpi aneh yang sering dialaminya itu, tentang anda dan Slaine yang ehm menyiksanya. Saya pikir itu adalah bentukan dari rasa takut saat dia disekap. Ibaratkan itu adalah penculik yang menyiksanya, dan mengapa wajah kalian berdua yang muncul? Itu karena kalian berdualah orang yang sangat diharapkan Inaho untuk menyelamatkannya. Jadilah seperti itu. Ya... Saya sempat menanyakan ini kepada teman saya.

Tak mendapat respons, Dr. Yagarai kembali kembali bersuara. "Tuan?"

"Ah." Sadar dari lamunan, Cruhteo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat guna memaksa pikirannya untuk kembali. Informasi baru ini sejujurnya membuat lelaki pebisnis ini... bingung. "...Terima kasih atas informasinya, dokter."

...bingung karena, apa yang kau lakukan ketika menerima berita bahwa anakmu terkena amnesia permanen. Anakmu yang masih kecil, yang belum mengerti apa-apa, yang polos, tapi itu semua hilang karena kecerobohanmu.

Karena dirimu tak becus menjaganya.

Karena mungkin orang itu tidak menyukaimu, jadi dia memilih untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada makhluk tak berdosa seperti Inaho.

"Ya. Mohon anda dan yang lainnya mendukung Inaho, demi kesembuhan luka fisik dan mentalnya."

Panggilan diakhiri. Cruhteo kembali bersandar pada kursi empuk. Mata hijaunya memandang langit-langit kantornya.

"Sayang, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pikirannya melayang jauh.

Jika istrinya masih ada, apa yang dia rasakan ketika mendapat berita seperti ini?

Ah. Jika itu dia, pasti dia akan menangis menyalahkan Cruhteo atas apa yang terjadi dengan Inaho.

Pernah sekali waktu Slaine masih kecil, saat mereka sedang berbelanja bertiga di mall, Slaine hilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Istrinya panik luar biasa ketika menyadarinya. Dia berlari menyusuri seisi mall sambil meneriaki nama putranya, dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Slaine masih berumur lima tahun saat itu, masih sangat kecil dan polos. Itulah yang membuat Saazbaum khawatir setengah mati karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan buah hatinya. Parahnya, bagaimana jika ada yang menculiknya? Slaine dari lahir mewarisi wajah tampan papanya, bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat di sekitar sini yang mengincar anak seperti Slaine untuk dijual di pasar gelap?

Dua jam tak menemukan tanda-tanda, tangis Saazbaum akhirnya pecah, dia menangis di pelukan Cruhteo. Menangisi kebodohan serta kegagalannya yang menjaga putranya. Meminta maaf berulang kali kepada Cruhteo karena tidak becus menjaga darah daging mereka. Hati Cruhteo rasanya remuk melihat Saazbaum yang hancur menangisi Slaine.

Cruhteo sendiri sudah melaporkan kehilangan anak ke bagian informasi. Tapi masih belum ada berita terbaru tentang Slaine.

Setengah jam berlalu, tangisan Saazbaum sudah mereda. Tapi setelah menangis seperti tadi, tubuhnya melemas dan sekarang bersandar pada Cruhteo. Mereka masih menunggu informasi terbaru di pusat informasi. Berharap ada seseorang baik hati yang mengantarkan anak mereka kemari. Cruhteo akan memberi dia apapun yang dia mau, yang terpenting adalah putra kecilnya kembali kepada mereka dengan selamat.

Selain itu, ia tak suka melihat istrinya yang makin terpuruk, mencengkram kemeja Cruhteo seakan hidupnya bergantung di sana. Lelaki berambut pirang ini hanya membelai lembut kepala Saazbaum sedari tadi sembari mengatakan kalimat penenang.

Slaine pasti baik-baik saja.

Anak kita berada di tempat yang aman, Sayang.

Ini semua bukan salahmu.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doa mereka, karena tak lama, seseorang berlari ke arah mereka, memeluk Cruhteo juga Saazbaum sambil menangis. Saazbaum berteriak, "Slaine!" Dan langsung memeluknya. Mereka berdua menangis bersama.

Cruhteo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Putranya... Putranya Slaine Troyard ada di hadapannya. Selamat, tanpa satu pun luka di tubuhnya.

Satu sosok mendekat, pria tinggi berkacamata yang memiliki rambut pirang sama sepertinya. Matanya sebiru lautan dan wajahnya terlihat ramah. Dia tersenyum lembut memerhatikan reuni kecil antara Saazbaum dan Slaine, lalu pandangannya bertemu dengan Cruhteo. Cruhteo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri pria ini, tahu kalau dia adalah penyelamat putranya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan putraku, Tuan!" Cruhteo menggeggam tangan lelaki itu dengan kuat. Mata hijaunya berbinar penuh terima kasih. "Apa... Apa yang harus kuberikan padamu sebagai balas budi telah menyelamatkan Slaine...?"

Saazbaum sudah puas melepas rindu dengan putranya. Dia berjalan sambil menggandeng Slaine mendekati mereka berdua. Menunduk sembilan puluh derajat sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. matanya kembali berair, Cruhteo mendekati sang istri dan mengusap bagian belakangnya. Sesuatu mencengkram kemeja Cruhteo, melirik ke bawah, dia menemukan mata bulat hijau milik Slaine yang memandang dirinya. Cruhteo tersenyum hangat. Mengacak rambut putranya, "Okaeri, Slaine."

"Um!" Slaine tersenyum cerah. Saazbaum yang melihatnya mau tak mau ikut mengembangkan senyum manis. Berjongkok, dia kembali menciumi wajah anaknya.

.

Cruhteo terlalu kaku. Sampai sekarang pun ia tak berubah.

...Bahkan ia bingung harus bersikap bagaimana setelah pulang nanti.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu? Bersikap normal?

"Sayang... Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Setetes air mata mengaliri pipinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Author Note:**

DRAMA... Terlalu drama but aku suka :'( /ytrs

Fyi. Latar cerita ini bukan di jepang tapi di luar negeri. Makanya saya sebisa mungkin menghindari kata2 jepun di sini. Tapi... Yang terakhir kumasukin kata okaeri, karena... BIAR MENAMBAH EFEK GITUUU /EFEKPALAMU

Ehm. Oke. Jadi gini...

Karena orangtua Saazbaum tinggal di Jepang, mereka kadang main ke sana buat liburan. Saazbaum itu setengah Jepang (lihat rambutnya), ayahnya orang Jepang. Ibunya orang luar (dan ini menjelaskan kenapa nama Saazbaum itu asing). Jadinya wajar aja kan buat mereka tau?

Dan Inaho juga lahir di jepang.

Biar kukasih gambaran Saazbaum di sini. Supaya kalian gak bayangin saazbaum pria paruh baya kayak di animenya.

Dia cantik dan anggun, tentu, wanita berusia tiga puluh lima yang punya tubuh mungil dan ramping. Tingginya gak lebih dari pundak Cruhteo. Dia overprotektif sama orang2 yang dia sayang terutama putranya sama Cruhteo. Khawatiran, dan punya hati yg lembut. Harklight yang dari kecil tinggal di mansion sana udah dianggap anak sendiri sama dia. sering diajak jalan, dibeliin sesuatu, diajak makan bareng satu meja. Tapi alm. Ayahnya Harklight ngerasa segan dan gak enak jadi sering bilangin Harklight buat nolak apa2 dari Saazbaum.

(Sazbaum meninggal di umur 35)

Sebenernya pengen ceritain pertemuan Cruhteo dan Saazbaum. Apalagi kehidupan mereka pas dia masih ada. Tapi pasti itu bakal panjang dan... Biar kusempilin di chapter depan yang gak tau kapan diupdate lagi HAHA (lagi ngejer fanfik satunya).

Oke. Saya mencoba mencari alasan di sini (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dan ini headcanon versi saya. HEADCANON FAMILY AU! IDAMANKUUUU~ /SERAH


	4. Empat

"Inaho itu anak yang manis, lihat saja, kau pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya!" Mazuurek memandang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar sebentar, sebelum pandangannya kembali fokus ke jalanan. senyum di wajah tampan itu tak pernah luntur selama sang pria membicarakan subjek yang sama sejak Mazuurek menjemputnya.

"Slaine juga anak yang lucu dan tampan. Tapi dia sudah mulai tumbuh besar... rasanya aku tidak ingin melihatnya dewasa! Kedua ponakanku yang manis... saat ini saja Slaine sudah mulai memberontak ketika kupeluk. Aku harus bagaimana? Tidak sanggup..."

Menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, si gadis hanya tertawa kecil untuk menanggapi tingkah antusias kekasihnya. "Sudah tiga kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama, Mazuurek."

"Habisnya-"

"Habisnya, kau sangat menyayangi mereka, kan?" potongnya. Dilihat dari wajah senang dan antusiasnya setiap Mazuurek membicarakan ponakannya kepadanya, bahkan orang bodoh pun akan menyadarinya. "Ya ya, aku tau. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin cepat bertemu Nao-mu dan kakaknya yang sering kau ceritakan itu."

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Yuki!"

.

.

* * *

.

HEAVENLY LIES © Nameless Pierrot

.

ALDNOAH ZERO © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

.

* * *

.

.

Walaupun itu belum tentu kenyataan yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi untuk melupakan suatu ingatan yang menyakitkan tidaklah mudah bagi Inaho.

Selalu, ingatan yang datang ketika dia tertidur tentang sang Papa yang menghajarnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dia berteriak dengan wajah penuh amarah kepada Inaho, terkadang menamparnya. Dan yang masih bisa dia ingat adalah cambukan yang perihnya minta ampun.

Inaho sangat bersyukur kakaknya tak sebrutal Papanya di sana. Yang dia lakukan hanya memandangnya dengan wajah kasihan, atau memejamkan mata kala Panglima Cruhteo memulai ritual malamnya. Slaine selalu terlihat di sisi Cruhteo setiap Papanya itu datang mengunjungi, yang bisa diartikan mimpi buruk bagi Inaho.

Tapi kehadiran Slaine di sana, jujur membuat perasaannya agak lega. Nyatanya, kakaknya, walau berada di pihak musuh masih peduli dengan Inaho. Terkadang di saat tidak ada yang berjaga, dia diam-diam akan datang ke sel tempatnya dikurung, membawa air dan roti untuk Inaho yang kelaparan dan kehausan. Menyuapinya pelan-pelan. Orang-orang sana tak ingat kalau Inaho, walaupun menurut mereka berbahaya, masih manusia biasa yang butuh makan dan minum, dan mereka melupakan hal itu. Lantas, Inaho dianggap apa di sana? Batu?

Inaho ingat dirinya sempat bertanya kepada kakaknya mengapa dia sebaik ini kepada musuh. Dia pernah melihat dirinya hampir menghancurkan robot yang dikendarai Slaine saat mereka bertarung. Dengan kata lain, Inaho hampir membunuh Slaine.

Slaine menutupi mulutnya dengan roti yang sudah dipotongnya kecil ke mulut Inaho, lalu berkata, " _Makan saja dan jangan banyak tanya, Orenji!"_

Dia selalu memanggilnya orenji, tak sekalipun menyebut namanya. Bukan karena tidak tahu, Cruhteo pernah menyebutkan namanya beberapa kali, selain memanggilnya 'Makhluk Bumi'.

Mungkin karena Inaho mengendarai kataprakht berwarna oranye? Sungguh penamaan yang tidak kreatif.

Hanya saja di saat terakhir, Inaho menyesalkan kenapa harus dia yang _membunuh_ nya?

" _Maafkan aku, Inaho-san."_ Hanya di saat itu dia memanggil nama Inaho. Berbisik pelan dengan suara bergetar sambil memeluknya, _hangat_ …. Rasanya seperti kak Slaine yang memeluknya di sini, kak Slaine yang selalu menenangkannya ketika Inaho bermimpi buruk—

" _Semoga di kehidupan berikutnya, kita bisa hidup bahagia… bersama…"_

Lalu, Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

Ketika Inaho untuk kali pertama memimpikan keluarganya di dunia ini, rasanya seperti dia mendapat harapan.

Dia kira dia tak akan pernah merasakan itu. Selama dua minggu penuh yang dilihatnya ketika tertidur hanya kekacauan. Darah, mayat, teriakan putus asa, dan mimpi yang berulang tentang kakak dan sang ayah. Mengerikan. Inaho tidak sanggup… dia tidak akan bisa melewati semuanya, jika tak ada sosok kak Slaine dan Papa Cruhteo yang selalu sigap menenangkannya ketika Inaho terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Memang rasanya agak lucu… tapi mereka memang benar-benar orang yang berbeda, makanya Inaho membiarkan salah satu dari mereka memeluknya ketika dia ketakutan dan kebingungan, tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Paginya dia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Sesuatu yang sepertinya bukan bagian dari milik Inaho di dunia penuh perang itu. _Mungkin_ miliknya. Tapi itu juga tak kalah mengerikan, karena yang bisa Inaho rasakan hanya keputusasaan. Rasanya sesak, dia ketakutan, orang-orang yang mengerikan itu….

-Jika memorinya di sini juga mengerikan, maka Inaho bersyukur dia melupakan segalanya. Karena mempunyai dua ingatan berbeda yang sama menakutkan tidak baik untuk kesehatan jiwanya. Inaho khawatir dia tidak bisa mempertahankan kewarasannya sendiri.

Musim gugur, taman, mereka berpiknik. Papanya, paman Mazuurek, kak Slaine, kak Harklight ada di sana. Mereka berbagi tawa dan kehangatan. Inaho tau ini hanya mimpi, tapi mimpinya begitu indah. Baru kali ini dia bermimpi indah dan sedamai sekarang.

Rasanya Inaho tidak ingin bangun. Dia ingin terus di sini, bersama orang-orang yang menyayangi dirinya.

Tapi kemudian Inaho merasakan sesuatu, memaksanya untuk membuka mata, dan semuanya berakhir.

Dia terbangun.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaang~"

Slaine disapa oleh kesunyian rumahnya yang besar. Begitu sepi. Tak ada jawaban, atau bocah kecil yang berlari memeluk kakinya mengatakan _"Okaeri, kakak!"_

Dia menghela napas. _'Jangan terlalu berharap kau bisa kembali ke masa itu dengan keadaan Inaho yang sekarang, Slaine.'_ Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri.

Slaine berniat langsung menuju kamar pribadinya. Pikirnya mungkin Inaho sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, tak sengaja iris hijau menangkap sesuatu berwarna kecoklatan di sofa sana. Itu Inaho. Benar dia sedang tertidur, tapi bukan di kamarnya. Adiknya sedang tertidur di sofa. Slaine hati-hati mendekat, tak ingin membangunkan.

Berjongkok, Dia kemudian memerhatikan wajah damai adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Manis sekali dan sangat polos... perasaannya menghangat. Senyum tipis muncul. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak membelai helai kecoklatan Inaho penuh sayang. Rasanya seperti kejadian kemarin hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk bagi keluarganya, terutama si kecil Inaho.

Lalu tangannya turun ke pipi dan terhenti di sana. Melihat memar yang masih menghiasi ujung bibir adiknya, menandakan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi, atau lebih tepatnya mimpi buruk itu benar-benar menjadi nyata. Alisnya berkerut tak senang. _Orang-orang brengsek itu_... Berani-beraninya mereka melukai adiknya.

Kelopak mata Inaho bergerak-gerak, menandakan sebentar lagi dia akan terbangun, tetapi kakaknya tidak menyadari. Perhatiannya masih fokus pada luka, juga kejadian yang baru saja menimpa saudaranya.

Sampai mata bulat itu terbuka sempurna. Inaho berkedip beberapa kali, pandangannya sedikit kabur karena baru terbangun. Awalnya dia kira Slaine yang berada sangat dekat dengannya hanya bayangannya saja, karena dia baru saja memimpikan kakaknya. Tapi wajah itu tak menghilang, malah semakin jelas. Wajah Slaine yang terlihat tertekan, marah, dan sedih. Si kecil akhirnya menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

"...kakak?"

"Ah?" Menyadari adiknya sudah terbangun, Slaine buru-buru menyingkirkan tangannya. "O-ohayou, Inaho!" Dalam sekejap segala kekhawatiran yang barusan menghiasi wajahnya digantikan oleh senyum cerah yang selalu dipasangnya di depan Inaho.

"Mm, aku ketiduran, ya..." Selimut yang selama ini menutupi sekujur tubuh Inaho jatuh ke lantai ketika si kecil bangkit tak dipedulikan. "Kak Slaine selalu saja berkata Ohayou setiap aku bangun, ini kan sudah sore."

"Ahahaha, tidak boleh ya? Refleks, Inaho!"

"Mm," Inaho mengucek matanya. Sebelum fokusnya kembali pada kakaknya, memandang Slaine intens. Yang diperhatikan hanya menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, jelas sekali sedang gugup. Dia merasa adiknya menyadari kegelisahannya.

"Okaeri, kak Slaine," katanya dengan senyum manis di wajah inosen itu.

Slaine membeku. Sudah lama sekali sejak Slaine mendengar itu dari mulut adiknya. Dia amat merindukannya, namun tak ingin terlalu berharap dengan keadaan sekarang. Yang dia inginkan hanya kesembuhan adiknya, meski Slaine tahu itu tidaklah mudah dan membutuhkan waktu yang tak sebentar. Tapi dia akan terus ada menemaninya melewati masa sulit ini. Slaine yakin badai ini akan berlalu. Lalu ketika semuanya berakhir….dia bisa mendengar ucapan selamat datang dari mulut adiknya lagi. Slaine tak berpikir akan mendapatkannya secepat ini...

Dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas rambut adiknya, lalu membelainya lembut, "Kakak pulang, Inaho…" tak lupa memasang senyum tampan. Membuat pipi Inaho bersemu melihatnya.

"Um!" Si kecil hanya memejamkan mata sambil menikmati perlakuan dari sang kakak.

"Eh? Papa juga sudah pulang. Okaeri!" kata Slaine

.

.

"Okaeri, Papa," sambutnya setelahnya.

Cruhteo berhenti, berdiri di sana tanpa menjawab salam kedua anaknya. Perhatiannya terpaku pada si putra bungsu, menatap dengan mata yang penuh dengan emosi. Lega, sedih, bersalah, dan... marah?

Apa yang telah Inaho lakukan sampai membuat papanya memasang wajah seperti itu?

Mata mereka terkunci satu sama lain, berusaha saling mengeksplorasi perasaan masing-masing. Inaho mengunci dirinya sebelum Cruhteo masuk lebih dalam ke pikirannya, takut papanya membaca apa yang ada di otaknya.

Cruhteo memutusnya lebih dulu dengan cara mengedipkan matanya. Kali ini mata itu penuh dengan rasa bersalah, tanpa sempat mengeluarkan pertanyaan _"kenapa"_ pada ayahnya, Cruhteo berjalan cepat menuju Inaho, memeluknya.

"P-papa?"

"Pasti sulit ya..."

"Semua yang telah kau lalui, sendirian... maafkan Papa ya, Inaho..."

Inaho tidak mengerti mengapa Papanya tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Melihat Slaine yang sedang memerhatikan keduanya dengan wajah bingung, rasanya dia juga tak ada ide mengapa sang ayah bersikap demikian

Jadi dia hanya membalas pelukan papanya. Lalu Inaho teringat sesuatu, hitung-hitung untuk memecah suasana membingungkan ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa..."

"Tadi Inaho melihat Papa dan kak Slaine di mimpi Inaho..."

Wajah Cruhteo dan Slaine langsung menegang. Kalau maksud Inaho mereka hadir di mimpi buruknya, maka ini bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Berkali-kali Inaho mengeluh tentang keberadaan mereka di mimpinya, tapi keduanya bisa apa? Mereka juga tak tahu kenapa mereka di sana, dan memgambil peran penjahat pula.

"Bukan yang itu... tapi ini!" Dia menunjukan bingkai yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, yang baru disadari Slaine meski dirinya telah berada di sisi adiknya sejak dia terbangun. Jadi selama ini Inaho memeluk itu? Itu foto yang diambil tiga tahun lalu…

Meletakkan benda itu di pangkuan, Inaho mulai menunjuk satu persatu wajah pada potret di sana.

"Papa, Paman Mazuurek, kak Harklight, kak Slaine... kalian orang baik. Inaho bisa merasakannya. Kalian berdua selalu ada untuk menenangkan Inaho. Makanan paman Mazuurek enak dan Inaho suka. Kak Harklight... dia lembut dan perhatian. Mm… Inaho yakin. Inaho tidak akan bingung lagi sekarang.

Meski harus hidup tanpa ingatan dan mimpi-mimpi aneh itu. Kita bisa membuatnya lagi kan, kak, pa? Semuanya."

Bagaimana keduanya bisa menolak?

Inaho yang sudah menerima keadaannya saja membuat baik Cruhteo atau Slaine terharu. Terlebih dia sendiri yang mengajak mereka untuk membuat kenangan baru. Mimpi buruk Inaho yang entah kenapa melibatkan keduanya, tidak membuat bocah dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah bulat ini ragu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, lagi.

"Apapun untuk Inaho!" kata Slaine dan ikut memeluk Papa juga adiknya, lalu tertawa. Mengundang dua lainnya untuk mau tak mau ikut memasang senyum senang.

.

.

.

"Tuan, maaf, ada Tuan Mazuurek dan tamunya datang berkunjung."

"Halo, semuanya!"

Harklight muncul membawa dua tamu. Yang satu sudah jelas disebutkan, tapi satunya?

"Selamat sore."

Sosok itu muncul. Seorang wanita muda, kira-kira usianya sekitar 20an. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan, wajahnya cantik khas orang Asia.

"Namaku Tanizuka Yuki. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Tapi Inaho hanya terbengong melihatnya. Ia akhirnya bertemu sosok dalam mimpinya.

Dalam sekejap pikirannya mengabur, tak mengindahkan obrolan di sekeliling. Mata bulatnya fokus pada satu entitas.

Perempuan cantik berambut hitam kecoklatan sebahu, yang sering memanggilnya "Nao-kun" kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia yang selalu memarahinya jika Inaho berbuat macam-macam, wajah khawatir itu, suara tangisan dan putus asa yang kerap didengarnya pun Inaho yakin berasal dari wanita ini, karena suara mereka begitu sama.

Mazuurek yang pertama kali menyadari keponakannya yang melamun namun matanya mengarah pada Yuki.

"Ada apa, Inaho?" tanyanya, membuat perhatian si kecil beralih kepada Mazuurek. Sesaat mata bulat itu hanya menatapnya kosong. Membuat Mazuurek terkejut.

Inaho keburu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memutus ingatan yang ingin menelannya. Padahal Inaho dalam kondisi sadar, kenapa 'itu' masih saja senang menghantuinya?

Tangan memegang kepala. Inaho pusing. Terlebih diingatkan tentang mimpinya yang tak biasa, membuatnya ingin menangis. Mimpi yang mengerikan, di mana banyak orang yang mati karena perang, termasuk dirinya yang tewas di tangan musuh, Tangan kakaknya sendiri, Slaine Troyard. Dia tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi. Kenyataannya Slaine di sini adalah orang yang baik dan lembut kepadanya. Bukan orang yang tega menusuk dadanya sampai mati. Cruhteo juga sama, meski kaku, tapi Inaho tahu dia sangat mengkhawatirkannya. dia tidak sama dengan Panglima Cruhteo yang tak punya hati dan senang menyiksanya berhari-hari.

Yuki berjongkok agar menyamai tinggi Inaho yang sedang berpegang pada kaos kakaknya.

"Halo, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Inaho otomatis bersembunyi di balik tubuh kakaknya begitu menyadari seseorang mendekatinya. Sontak perilakunya membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir melihat Inaho yang seperti ketakutan.

Meski Yuki menyadarinya, dia tetap bersikap biasa. Senyum manis tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya. Dia harus menunjukkan kalau dia bukan orang jahat. "Namaku Yuki." Dia memperkenalkan diri. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Tangannya masih menggenggam kaos Slaine. Kakak pirangnya meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala, mencuri perhatian adiknya. Inaho mendongak, kakaknya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, Inaho," katanya pelan, menenangkan.

Ragu, Inaho mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. "N-namaku Inaho."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Nao-kun?"

Inaho terdiam sebentar sambil menunduk, Yuki sempat khawatir anak manis ini masih takut dengannya, dilihat dari tingkahnya yang waspada terhadapnya, tak lama ia mendongak lalu mengagguk. "Um...Apa aku boleh memanggilmu… Yuki-nee?"

"E-eh?"

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Oh ya ampun apa aku semuda itu?" Yuki tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja boleh, Nao-kun," katanya sambil membelai lembut rambut Inaho. Melihat senyum hangat di wajah cantik itu membuat pipi Inaho memerah.

"Naooooo, kau seharusnya memanggilnya Bibik karena dia-"

"Mazuurek, ssshhhh" Yuki cepat-cepat membungkam mulut kekasihnya.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu Yuki-nee juga?" Tanya si sulung tak mau ketinggalan. "...karena, menurutku, Yuki-nee sangat cantik."

"Belajar dari mana kamu kata-kata seperti itu, Slaine?" Mazuurek yang menjawab. "Jangan bilang kamu mau merebut kekasihku?!"

"Itu kenyataan kok! Paman saja yang terlalu paranoid. Oh, apa paman takut kekasihmu akan kuambil?" Slaine menantang. "Kenapa juga Yuki-nee mau sama paman Mazuurek? Dia itukan berisik dan tukang gombal. Dilihat dari wajahnya seharusnya Yuki-nee tahu kalau paman Mazuurek itu tipe yang begitu."

"Kenapa, ya... mungkin takdir?" "Takdir yang mempertemukan kita dan membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

.

.

.

Mazuurek dan Slaine bertengkar, Yuki berusaha memisahkan, Cruhteo geleng-geleng melihat pertengkaran keduanya, Harklight hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan tuannya.

Kemudian suara sesuatu membuat mereka terdiam. Semua otomatis melihat Inaho, asal suara, yang sedang menutupi perutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menunduk, pipinya disepuhi warna merah muda. "M-maaf..." ujarnya pelan menahan malu.

"A-ah... aku lupa Tu-maksudku, Inaho belum makan siang, jadi wajar... biar saya hangatkan dulu makananmu yang tadi siang."

"Hm. Kurasa saatnya aku menunjukan kemampuanku pada calon istriku."

"Eh? Kemampuan apa?" Yuki jelas bingung.

"Paman Mazuurek akan memasak lagi?" tanya Inaho yang tiba-tiba melupakan lapar di perutnya.

"Tentu saja. Mana bisa aku diam mendengar suara perutmu itu, Nao!" katanya dengan senyum bangga. "Apa kau menyukai masakan buatanku, Nao?" tanyanya lagi.

"...suka." jawabnya hampir berbisik. "Nao suka sekali makanan paman..." katanya lebih keras. "Jadi tolong, buatkan Nao makanan seperti semalam?"

Melihat wajah kelewat imut milik Inaho membuat Mazuurek buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Oh tidak...

"B-baiklah! Jika Inaho sampai memohon seperti itu pasti akan paman buatkan yang paling enak! H-harklight kau bantu aku ayo!" Salah tingkah, dia menarik tangan sang pelayan. Harklight menahannya. "T-tapi Inaho sedang kelaparan dan saya harus mencarikan-"

"Iya sekaranglah waktunya, Harklight. Jangan banyak omong dan ikuti aku!" Tangan Harklight ditarik paksa, Mazuurek membawanya langsung ke dapur.

"Kurasa aku harus ganti baju dulu. Ms. Yuki, bisakah kau menemani Inaho dulu? Slaine kau baru pulang kan? Cepat mandi."

"Inaho juga pasti belum mandi kan? Mandi bareng kakak yuk!" ajak Slaine.

"Belum sih kak, tapi..."

"Tidak usah malu. Kita juga dulu sering mandi bersama lho. Nanti kita gantian menggosok punggung masing-masing. Hehe."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian pasti lapar." Yuki.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya ide Slaine untuk mandi bersama salah.

Berdua di kamar mandi, keduanya sudah menanggalkan baju masing-masing.

Slaine bisa melihat jelas luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuh polos adiknya. Memar dan... bercak merah yang ada di leher dan badannya itu, astaga...

Inaho yang menyadari tatapan tajam dari kakaknya mulai menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan

"Ah." Sadar kalau dia telah membuat adiknya tak nyaman, Slaine,mengalihkan perhatiannya, kembali ke rencana mereka sebelumnya. "A-ayo kita mandi, Inaho. Kau pasti sudah lapar ya."

Inaho tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, dan malah membalas. "Kakak... kakak pasti jijik dengan Inaho, ya?"

.

* * *

.

Bsb~

.

* * *

.

 **Note** : saya suka shota inaho. Titik.


End file.
